Haley Confesses
by NaberNak
Summary: Haley is in love with Jake, but does he love her back? How will she react and what will she do to win his love?
1. Morning Kindness

In a town where nobody knows the truth about what goes on in their "hood", they are not aware that they have company in what they would be shocked to know. The dragon himself, The American Dragon, was right under their nose. They didn't know a dragon would attend to school, have a family, and skateboard all around town. But the form of a young boy with green hair and a funky attitude blankets the dragon's form. His name was Jake Long. However, he wasn't the only dragon. He had a sister, one who will be next in line as an apprentice at his side and a student for grandpa. Her name was Haley.

In their house, it was 6:30, already time to wake up. Haley was usually the one who wakes up early, being that she's a little more responsible then Jake was. She was headed to the bathroom, which she does every morning. Not only she does this to freshen up the day but also uses this to annoy Jake in letting him wait for minutes. She just turned 10, which in female terms is the beginning of her adolescent entry to adulthood. She was in a stage of puberty and was starting to have signs of having urges. When she was about to go to the bathroom, she instead didn't. She passed the restroom and peeked in to his brother's room. She saw him sleeping under the covers of his bed. He was lying down with his back facing Haley, that is until the morning aura got to him and made him twist and turn, and was now facing Haley still sleeping. She saw his face, looked at how perfect it was in every way. Haley didn't know why, but when she started looking at Jake, she looked at him more than just a brother. Although she loved to annoy him, and even act smarter and superior to him in some of the stuff he thinks is uncool, she still liked him, well love him actually as a very nice brother, and even a role model to her as she drew it in her art class. But just a few months ago, she started to have something that some women have in this age. Her first period. She was told by her mom that she was just becoming a woman, and that she will see things that will make her lose her mind at times, and will fall in love with someone later on. What she didn't realize by that time was that she was falling in love with the last person she would have even guessed. It was Jake.

Ever since, she has learned from one of her older friends and Trixie that when she acted hot around someone, she needed to get it out by masturbating, which is why she takes even longer in the bathroom in mornings. Back in the outside of Jake's room, Haley was just seeing how cute he slept. How he was lightly snoring, his frizzled hair kind of made him look charming in a way.

Haley: "Wow he looks so cute, he's sleeping like a baby. Oh my God, he's my brother for goodness sake, Oh who am I kidding, I love him, no matter what."

She smiled as she kept seeing how he was sleeping so peacefully, as usual. All of a sudden, she felt herself getting turned on. She needed to get that out of her system. She was wearing some loose pj's, so it wasn't any trouble to do it. Besides, mom and dad were still asleep, so she was just going to do it right behind her brother's door. She started putting her hand on her breast, rubbing it gently. She was starting to moan now as soon as she was fondling her breasts, pretending that her brother was the one who was doing it. Before she had a chance to put her hands under her pants, Jake was starting to grumble, and wake up. Haley, shocked, quickly stop what she was doing and proceeded into going to the bathroom (She would do it there anyway).

Jake: "Well I'm awake. Once again I'm going to have to wait a long while to get to the stinking bathroom and wait for Haley. Oh well, she's a sport, I'll give her that. She's pretty good. For a twerp."

He smiled gently. Right in the bathroom, Haley was just starting to get in the mood again. She was already sitting on the toilet, putting one hand in her breast and the other hand putting her finger in her slit. She moaned just a little bit. Already she was continuing to do this while painting an image of Jake in front of her doing this to her.

Haley: "Oh Jake..."

She then proceeded into going faster with her progress, and in the mean while kept going faster and faster. Sweat was starting to expose her skin, and she just couldn't take it anymore.

Haley: "Jake! Oh God! Harder, please, do it harder!"

Before she was about to go off on an orgasm, She heard a knock on the door. Haley blushed immediately and stopped was she was doing.

Jake: "Haley, can you hurry up just a little bit, I got to go to school to finish my teacher's assignment.

Haley: "Oh, um okay Jake, I'll be out soon enough."

Jake: "Thanks, oh by the way I heard you calling me, you need anything?"

Haley blushed furiously and just had to make something up.

Haley: "Oh, um I just wanted to let you know to not miss breakfast."

Jake: "Okay, thanks Haley, just be done when you can."

Haley: "Okay I'll try." (Dammit, I was so close to my climax, I'm just going to have to do this after I come back from school.)

Haley went down stairs to get breakfast and saw Jake already seated. He was having a pop tart, and soon was going to have a second one, since pop tarts came in a pack of 2.

Haley: "Morning, sorry I took so long, you can use the bathroom if you want."

Jake: "Thanks, I'll go up in a minute, I'm just starting to finish breakfast."

Haley went over to get her favorite box of pop tarts, but sadly it was empty.

Haley: "Crap, I knew I shouldn't have had it for dessert yesterday. Oh well back to eating that crappy bran flakes."

Jake noticed this, feeling his brotherly instincts, went to Haley and offered his second portion to her.

Jake: "Here you go Haley, you can have mine if you want."

Haley just smiled at his brother. He had been a little nicer now, rather than his old self.

Haley: Thanks Jake, I promise I'll let you use the bathroom tomorrow first if you want to.

Jake: " Thanks Haley, you know, I think I'm starting to like the new you. Oh no, I forgot I'm almost late. Screw the bathroom, I got to go. See you Haley.

Haley: " Bye Jake"

Haley watches as her brother runs out the door.

Haley: " Bye Jake." (Wow, he even gave me his pop tart, and he said he likes me a lot now. Oh Jake, I want to say how I feel towards you, but I just feel its not right, not for me, but for you.)

Haley was already starting to tear up. So much, she already dropped a tear right on her pop tart, just looking at it. Poor Haley.

Haley: "I love you Jake. I hope you can accept that, I know you don't feel the same way, but I'm gonna tell you right after school.(That's it! I'm gonna tell him right after school. I gotta get this off my back."

With that Haley finishes her breakfast, gets her bag, and goes to school.

To Be Continued... 


	2. Bad Timing

Jake is in school just finishing up his assignment which he is finishing up in his locker with the door open so that no one, especially a teacher, could see him do it, or else they'll take it away. to give it to his teacher, who was a substitute since his former one was promoted to being the principle. He then went to his locker with Spud and Trixie right next to him and both of them hanging out. Jake was finishing up his assignment in his locker and placed it in his book bag.

Jake: "Whew, I finished. My teacher, come on, he's given us like 3 homework assignments in like a day. What's up with that?!"

Trixie: "Listen up Jackie, you need to loosen up on this teacher thing. Its only for the next 2 weeks. Besides, we got like 2 months of school left.

Spud: "Yeah man. The serious thing about homework is, well, it screws up your day at home. I mean I would have watched the new "Yo Mama" clip, but I had to do that project for Mr. Gonzalez. Man that's hard work.

Jake: "Well that seems rough, but oh well, life is just uh...uhh"

Jake just stops as he sees Rose just pass his locker.

Spud: "Hello! Earth to Jake?"

Jake: "Yeah beautiful?"

Spud (Stunned): "Whoa there Jake, We're still in planet Earth, but you have a chance to land on it from planet Rose-land."

Jake: "Huh? What? Oh sorry guys. Man I just wish she wouldn't have joined the Dragon Huntsclan. That sucks a lot. What other problems do I have to face for today?"

Trixie then smiles with a grin at Jack, who doesn't understand why?

Trixie: "Looks like you have another problem you gotta get used to around Rose."

Jake: "Huh? What do you..."

He saw now why. He had nearly a starting 5-inch Erection starting to shoot up. Being embarrassed that he was doing this right in front of his friends, and he gets it whenever he thinks of Rose.

Jake: "DAMN! (Crap I gotta get this out of my system. But whenever I do it with just my hands its never enough. I gotta get some with some girl before I start to bust out!)"

Jake however was a little mature then he was now. He knew he had to take it like an adult, since he'll be one sooner or later.

Spud: "You ever think he'll survive this long?"

Trixie: "I'm surprised he can still last until now"

It was already 2:45. Dismissal time. Finally, after a long hard day of school, and tomorrow being Saturday, the start of the weekend was already ahead of him. Finally, two days of nothing to do but just have fun and, if lucky, he might get on a date with some lucky girl.

Before he goes to pick up Haley, which was 3:00 PM, around his sister's average dismissal time, he stays outside his school to just talk to Trixie and Spud.

Jake: "Okay guys, I'm gonna try and ask Rose out."

Spud: "I don't know Jake. What happens if either she says no, or not really, or no. Or something like that?"

Jake: "Nothing to do better than stay at home then."

Trixie: "Seriously Jackie. You really need to learn your people skills, or in this case your Dating skills."

Jake then looks ahead as Rose passes them right next to the stairs leading to the Entrance/Exit of the school.

Jake: "Okay guys, its now or never."

Jake patiently walks and waits until Rose was talking to one of her friends. Jake was beginning to feel quite nervous. But then, any guy or girl would be afraid to ask someone out, mostly out of fear of rejection or embarrassment. Jake knew the exact words to say to Rose, except he didn't quite say it to Rose (Oxymoron). And so what, it was the weekend. It was now time for the dragon boy to shine. He knew she was the apprentice of an Evil Maniac the Huntsman out to destroy him and rule/ruin the dimensions that were inhabited by mythical creatures imaginable. But then again, she was hot! But seriously, he did care for her, and even tried to tell her his secret. He was now going to do what he should have done this morning.

Jake: "Here goes nothing."

He goes up to Rose, who was finishing up her call to one of her friends. Jake was now a bit nervous and was finding the right words to say.

Jake: "Um, uh, er, um...Hi..."

Rose: "Oh hi Jake."

Jake: "Hey Rose, I was just wondering you know, not because tomorrow is Saturday a perfect time to ask someone out but..."

Rose(Interupting him): "You want to ask me out tomorrow?"

Jake: "Um no. I mean YES!!!"

Jake was now waiting for his reply. He needed to hear the exact words. His heart was already racing. He can even hear his heart pounding in his ears. It feels like forever, sweat coming out his head and face. Just waiting was killing him. He felt he was going to die, whether she said yes or no. Rose came out with the answer just 5 seconds after his offer.

Rose: "No."

Jake: "Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at...What!!?"

Rose: "I can't, I gotta get back or my dad is going to kick my butt. With his attitude I'll be lucky to survive the entire weekend. I can't get out of the house until Sunday, which I also have plans for that day."

Jake: "Really? What plans you have on that day?"

Haley: "Brad asked me out."

Jake just sank low. He would have had a chance this morning but once again foiled by the dumb Jock of Highschool.

Jake: "Oh really?"

Haley: "Yeah, he asked me out during English class today."

Jake: "Okay, I understand."

Rose: "I'm sorry Jake. Well I gotta go see ya."

Rose leaves to go to her house that was far, yet she has the speed and agility of the Huntsgirl under her covers.

As for Jake, well, he was disappointed and at the same time angry.

Jake: "Why Brad? He's an idiot, an oaf. AHH!"

Screaming in agony. But deep inside, Jake didn't blame Brad, but still meant those words about him. In reality, he blamed himself. He had seen Rose pass him by, but instead of asking her, he let her slip out of her hands into the hands of Brad. He slumped his head down in a depressed state of manner.

Jake: "Oh well, I guess it was just dumb luck."

Trixie: "I'm sorry Jackie. Maybe you'll get her next time."

Spud: "Yea, or maybe Brad will ask her out that week, but you'll still have a chance next week, or Brad might as her again, or maybe the next 2..."

Trixie punches him in the arm signaling to him that his "advice" was making Jake feel even lower.

Spud: "Oh sorry Jake. But you'll get her, I believe in you."

Jake: "Yea, thanks guys. Time to go home and just slump low."

Trixie: "Uh Jake, didn't you say your parents wanted you to pick up Haley today."

Jake: "Wait wha...? Oh my Gosh! I almost forgot!!"

Jake screamed in seeing that it was already 3:10 PM. He was surely going to get in trouble with his parents if Haley told them he was late for that long.

Jake: "Okay guys I gotta go, see you later, and call me soon if anything comes up for now."

Trixie & Spud: Bye!

Jake was now going off to his sister's middle school and running full length as much as he can. He would have just gotten there in seconds with his dragon form, but he learned that he shouldn't use his dragon powers for his own usage or to solve his problems. He would have broken that rule, but there were crowds of people around him, so in this case he still couldn't go dragon.

Jake: "Guess I gotta do this the old way. The Human way. The boring way."

Jake goes off and wastes no time to pick up Haley.

To Be Continued...


	3. Time Together

Sorry, I was two days late. Thanks for waiting that long. Just for that I added two chapters for the price of 1. Oh just so there's no confusion (...) means thoughts and "..." means open saying.

While Jake was preparing to talk to Rose, it was already 3:00 before he wasted 10 minutes of it with Offering, rejection, grief, comfort, and realizing he was late all at once. It was already 3:00 that exact time. Haley had just got out and was sitting on the lowest stair step to wait for her brother. She was just thinking about him, and about how she promised herself this morning that she was going to tell him her feelings.

Haley: "Okay Haley, your strong, brilliant, special, and well special. But seriously you gotta let Jake know your feelings. But then again, what will he think of me? He'll probably say that I'm his sister, that would not work. Or maybe he'll despise me for it because of the way I treated him for years. Or maybe, its that bitch Rose."

Haley was already crying her eyes out. She was in pain. She felt she couldn't contain it anymore. She needed to tell him her feelings, and she has to say it right now, or today at home, or tonight... Obviously Haley was still thinking about the reasons why Jake wouldn't accept her, for many reasons, and obvious ones. Family. Clearly she had heard about "Incest", and how it was a disgraceful degree of such disgust of the entire family. Another reason. Her. She was acting nice around him for 6 months now (She felt in love with him about 8 months ago), but compared with about 5 years, a ratio of 1:10 (Its Haley, no surprise), He'll probably say no, and that she was acting childish in everyway. Last but not least. Rose. Haley hated Rose, even from the beginning she was didn't like her and knew something was wrong. She hated her even more when she and Jake found out that she was the Huntsman's apprentice. She now hates her in the most matter possible for winning Jake's affections. This was really troubling for her. She didn't know what to do, who to go to.

Haley: "I care a lot for Jake. I want to spend some time with him. Hell, maybe I can be better than that Skank Rose."

Haley was now picturing in her mind about Jake and her being together. She would tell him her secret for him and he would say 'Haley, I love you too.' She would cry for joy, give anything up to hear those words. It was then that she started to paint a serious picture in her mind. She wanted them to have their first date, to have their first date, and possibly even... make love? NO... she couldn't think of that, not because she didn't want to. No, she wanted that. It was how her brother would feel. She wanted to say what she wanted to say.

Haley (closing her eyes and rehearsing her words): "Jake, I just want to know, that I really... "

Jake: "Really what?"

Haley was now blushing furiously. Her brother just walked right into her in the middle of her little fantasy. She was seeing her brother right next to her. She just wanted to die right there. Wait, Jake just told her what she wanted to say. She just had to say it.

Haley: " I just wanted to say that I really...think that I should get you for being this late. Where were you!!?"

Jake: "Well, I was just hanging out with Spud and Trixie. It was no big. We just wanted to talk about some personal stuff."

Haley: "Really? What stuff?"

It was embarrassing for Jake to tell her his personal chat about going out with Rose, especially with her sister. But then again, who would tell their brother(s) or sister(s) about their love life?

Jake: "Just stuff, about school?"

Haley just looks at him with a suspicious look on her face.

Jake: "I really wish you would have bought that."

Haley: "Really Jake, you really think I would be that dumb?"

Jake just glares at her for knowing he can't outsmart her.

Haley: "Fine, let's leave it behind us. Anyway are we just going to stay here until nightfall talking nonsense or are we going to go home now?"

Jake: "Alright Alright whatever you say."

They started walking home. Clearly they should have gotten earlier by now. It was getting a bit dark down the block. Haley was a bit scared of the dark, especially outside. Wait? That's it! Haley thought up something quite cunning.

Haley: "Hey Jake, I'm a little scared, can you please...(gulp) Hold my hand?"

Jake: "You want me to hold your hand?"

Haley: "Um yea, so that I won't be scared."

Jake: "Haley, you forgetting your hanging with the American Dragon here, I can take anyone down, oh wait, that reminds me, we can fly right now home, there's rarely people here and its already too dark for them to see us anyway, we should just go on with it."

Haley: "Um, okay let's fly, or I can just tell mom you stayed half an hour with your friends instead of taking little old me home."

Jake was oblivious to her demands. Siblings younger than people tend to have more innocence and support from their parents than older kids. Jake was one of them. He didn't want to let mom or dad know about what happened, or he would be grounded for the weekend. He had no choice. He reached out an open hand down to Haley's level and Haley happily accepted it by grabbing it with her hand. They were now walking hand in hand.

Haley: "Oh my gosh, he's holding my hand. Oh this is going to be good."(She said with a smirk on her face)

Jake: "Man this is embarrassing. But, for some reason, this ain't so bad. This is actually quite comfortable...I'm going to forget I just said that. Good thing there's no one around here."

One block away from their house, Haley wanted to say something to him that she hoped wouldn't spoil their little "time" together.

Haley: "So, um Jake, how is, um, Rose was it? Yeah how is she doing?

Jake just stopped, already just a few steps towards the 4 step stairs leading to the entrance to their house. He was a little taken back, he just had to defend himself, which was pointless, because once Haley has asked, there's no way of getting out of it.

Jake: "Why would you like to know."

Haley: "Just curious, and interested."

Jake: "Let's just say we haven't had any romantic contact yet, guess Brad won this time."

Haley: "Oh Jake, I'm sorry about that.(HA! Perfect Haley one Bitchy Rose zip!)

At the same time, in between gloating, Haley felt sad for Jake. That Whore of a girl Rose just ruin his life again. She just didn't want him to be that sad. Plus it gave her another advance to her "moves".

Jake: "Eh, no biggie. Guess its just staying home and just doing nothing."

Haley: "Oh Jake, if it makes you feel better, and I'm just putting it in for a little feeling of guilt, I'll give you a hug if you want."

Jake once again waited for 10 seconds.

Jake: "What in the name of Christ are you talking about? A Hug?"

Haley: "Yea, just a nice brotherly-sisterly love kinda way."

Jake: "Well, after what happened, meh, I guess one hug wouldn't hurt. It might even be comforting."

Haley opened her arms while Jake barely squinted down, since he was about 4 inches taller than her now, wrapped his arms around her body and just held her there for a while. This was Way too much for Haley, she was just going to melt there and then.

Haley: "There, there Jake, I'm here for you. (Wow, he feels so warm. Oh my gosh I think I'm never going to let go).

After about 10 seconds of that, Jake let go, Haley being disappointed yet joyful inside just went up the stairs so that they could go inside. Wait, a note. It was Jake's mom who left it.

Note: Dear Jake and Haley, me and your dad have taken Grandpa and Fu dog to California for a midnight premier of the "Dragon's Sovereins", a nice play, well anyway, the key is under the rug and $50 for pizza today and some snacks. We'll be back Sunday Evening at 4:15 PM. Take care.

This made both Jake and Haley jump for joy.

Haley: Wow, finally, a little quality time with no one else but Jake. Okay Haley this is your chance to tell him tonight.

Jake: "Alright! Movies here we come."

Before he went in, he stopped and took the money, taking $20 with him. He then looked at Haley.

Jake: "Hey Haley, wanna get some pizza like a block from here?"

Haley: "You bet Jake!" (Finally, a perfect time to tell Jake. Okay I just gotta stay calm and just tell him already. Or if that doesn't work, I'll tell him at home. Yea I should do that"

Jake and Haley went to a nearby Outside pizza place where they had a slice of pizza. Jake noticed Haley just staring into space after finishing her slice. He wanted to know what she was thinking about. Haley, of course, was thinking of the right words to say to Jake once they arrived home. It was already 6:00 PM, so no rush. Jake just had to interrupt.

Jake: "Haley are you alright? Is something bother you?"

Haley: "Wha, oh nothing, just thinking of something. What's it to you?"

Jake: "Nothing much, I'm actually still a little depressed myself. Brad had to take my day tomorrow, but well, I guess spending time with you is no worse than doing it alone."

Haley just smiled. Not because she was better than being alone, but that he wanted to be with her. Some time later, Jake broke the silence and signaled it was time to go.

Jake: "Ready to go Haley, unless you want to stay here?"

Haley giggled at that sarcastic comment.

Haley: "Nah, let's go. I think we can fly this time."

Jake: "Okay let's do it"

Jake & Haley: "Dragon Up!"

They transformed to their dragon forms and flew their way home. They were in front of the door to their house.

Haley: "Well I guess its time to head inside."

Jake: "Yeah, I hope they got something good to watch on TV."

Jake heads in first, but Haley stays behind to convince herself that now was the perfect time to tell her feelings to Jake. With no parents, friends, grandpa or anyone to disturb them, with both of them alone, there is no interference whatsoever against her.

Haley: "Ok Jake, I'm ready to say it."

To Be Continued... (Next Chapter is the Lemon Story most of you were waiting for.) 


	4. The Confession

Oh by the way, sorry this chapter was taking a little longer than expected. Next lemon story will DEFINITELY be the next chapter I SWEAR!

Jake went inside first, and just wanted to lay down on the couch and watch some television. It was actually quite comfortable in a way. After a long agonizing day of school, it was finally time to just take a nap.

Jake: "Finally, this is the life. Well, until Monday that is, but who cares, I'm just glad to be back home."

Haley was just entering, seeing her brother lie down like that. She was kinda turned on when she just saw him lying on his back with his legs a little spread out and one hanging out of the couch. She was now feeling a little hot now in her stomach, and was feeling a tiny stream of her wetness flowing right onto her panties. Blushing, and feeling a bit embarrassed she had to go to the bathroom to touch herself, or she was going to pass out.

Haley: "Um Jake I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back and watch whatever is on okay?"

Jake: "Okay I will."

With that Haley went right into the bathroom. She went inside and locked the door. She then sat on the toilet seat and wanted to just finish what had started back there. But, as she started to slip her hand down her pants she then stopped all what she was doing. She didn't understand why, but it was just something that was forced on her, her instincts probably. It was then that Haley slowly stood up and looked in the mirror. She confronted herself.

Haley: "Okay, why did you stop? Was it because I feel guilty about what I am doing? Or is it because I don't feel like it?"

She wanted to know why, seriously, this was the first time in months she has done this. It was then all of her thoughts hit her with sense. It was a sign. Telling herself that all this time, all this denial and pretending that nothing is going on or would happen was being put to an end.

Haley: "Okay, I gotta tell him right now, and I gotta do it before this day ends."

Haley went downstairs to join her brother who was watching television. That was the opportunity to tell him about all this. She tip toed downstairs and went into the Living Room where he was when they got home. Wait, Jake wasn't there. Haley wanted to know where he went off? Suddenly she heard a faint yet talkative noise upstairs. It was Jake's voice; he sounded like he was talking to himself. She had to investigate. She went upstairs until she was right in front of his door. She slowly opened it and heard the conversation.

Jake: "Spud! You had to tell me this right?

Spud: "Sorry Jake, but I told you I think I might have opened that jar of your Grandpa's pass gas elixer and I think it made my hair turn blue."

Jake: "When did THIS happen?"

Spud: "Don't know, like 2 days ago?"

Jake: "Why didn't you tell me that earlier!?"

Spud: "You never asked."

Jake: "How was I suppose to know about THAT!?"

Spud: "Don't know, I thought you noticed it."

Jake: "You were wearing your HAT!."

Spud: "I wear it all the time."

Jake: "EXACTLY!!"

Spud: "Okay, how about this, tomorrow night you can come to my house and take your grandpa's potion if that's okay."

Jake: "Alright, I'll see you later, oh and Spud."

Spud: "Yeah?"

Jake: "Next time you have a promise like this, try your best efforts to actually tell me on time."

Spud: "Well do! Bye."

Jake: "Bye."

Jake hung up the phone. He then proceeded to sitting on his bed. Haley saw her chance.

Haley(Taking a deep breathe): "Okay, here goes nothing."

Haley: " Hey Jake."

Jake turned around to see it was his sister standing by his door.

Jake: "Oh, hey Haley, what's up?"

Haley: "I kinda heard you talking, so I didn't want to bother you, which I'm kinda doing now aren't I?"

Jake: "Nah, Spud was being himself as usual..."

Haley(giggling): "Oh, yeah, that's new. Well anyway I need to ask you something."

Jake: "Yea Haley?"

Haley was about to tell him, but ONCE again she was held back at the thought of her brother hearing her say her true feelings for him. She again had to make something up.

Haley: "I was um, wondering if you want to watch TV with me."

Jake: "Oh okay."

Jake hopped out of his bed and was heading his way for the door. Haley, once again, screwed up. She hated herself for giving up her chance to tell Jake. No, no, not this time. It was now or never. She knew she had to tell him one way or another.

Haley: "Jake wait."

Jake stopped before opening his door fully. He turned and saw her sister seated on his bed, he didn't know why but he just stopped so that he could hear what she wanted to tell him.

Haley: "Can you sit next to me. There is...(gulp)...something I, gotta tell you."

Jake was now curious to what she wanted to say. He went back to his bed and sat right next to her. He saw her craning her head down just a bit. She looked serious.

Jake: "Are you alright Haley?"

Haley came out with her answer.

Haley: "Actually, I'm not."

Jake was worried now. He kept listening.

Haley: "I just wanted to know something. Remember when we found out Rose was the Huntsman's apprentice, and when I was about to be crushed you saved me?"

Jake nodded with yes as his answer.

Haley: "Well, ever since I still remember that day. You risked your life to save mine. You see, I had some strange feeling about you whenever I'm around you Jake. Its something I denied at first but I just couldn't hold it any longer. You're always in my mind Jake. You're always right here with me in my troubled days. You, your everything to me Jake."

Jake was feeling quite uneasy. He thought she was just pulling a fast one on him but now heard her say the words that he would be shocked to hear as to how it meant to her.

Haley: "Jake, I...I love you."

Jake was shot up with what he heard. Wait a minute, this was not serious. She loved him, okay, it was natural for family to love each other he thought.

Jake: "Well, I love you too Haley, you know that there is nothing that can mess our family apart."

Haley: "No Jake, I mean, I love you. I Really love you Jake. Don't you see? I'm madly in love with you."

Haley put a hand right on top of his, which was on his lap. Jake just turned off. It felt like his soul was ripped out his body. He couldn't believe it. His sister, no HIS SISTER loved him, romantically? He couldn't believe it. This entire time, he felt stupid not realizing the little hints she gave to him every now and then, even when they just walked a while ago. His mouth just went dry, he couldn't say a word. How could he? He was just shocked. However, after some time passed, he had to break the silence.

Jake: "Um, uh..."

Jake not only couldn't say anything. He couldn't say it Period. He was wondering in his mind. Is this right? A brother and sister loving each other for passion?  
What was HIS feelings for her? He did care for her and very dearly, he even loved her, but not as serious. He had to think for a minute. He thought to himself that Incest, (He knows thankfully) was wrong. It was something that he couldn't tolerate often. Hold on, there was something that sparked up his memory. He remembered something that reminded him about love. His Grandpa told him about what love meant. When he was having trouble with Rose Grandpa said "Love is blind, Jake, love doesn't matter in what shape or form. It matters the feelings and how right it feels." At that instant Jake felt a type of love connection with Haley now. He just looked at her. She was lowering her head down. He could hear her crying her eyes out now. She was falling apart. Jake now knew that Love has No shape or form whatsoever. A man and a woman who love each other should do so, no matter what law or rule said. Love cannot be stopped. Jake just looked at Haley, putting a finger on her chin and gently pulled her head up so that now they were in eye to eye contact.

Jake: "Haley, I, I know this might not feel right for me now, but, I feel like I think we can work this out. I mean, I do care about you and well, I don't want you to be sad. I think I now know that its not wrong to love someone that might be wrong by law. I have secretly had some feelings for you too Haley. Not romantic, but strong. I think strong love is what we both have now. And well, I think I should say it. Haley, I love you too."

Haley just popped her head up. Both in Shock and pure joy. Finally, after so long a time, it was now happening to her. Jake loved her, she loved him. They finally had a chance to be together. Haley could do nothing but cry, this time, with joy. Jake, wanting to comfort her, pulled her into his chest and hugged her gently. It felt so warm, so good to feel that way. Haley was in total bliss and happiness that her dreams had finally come true.

Jake: "Haley"

Haley(sobbing): "Yeah, Jake?"

Jake: "No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Haley: "Jake..."

They held on to each other for as long as they could. They broke apart and just looked into each other's eyes. They were practically hypnotized by one another's stare. Time stopped for both of them. Slowly, but steadily, their faced came together, closing their eyes to await the inevitable. Seconds, and a few inches had passed by. Finally, warmth had burned inside them, as their lips had finally touched one another. They both just stood there with not a care in the world. The only care was for each other. Haley just closed her eyes and took in as much the kiss could offer. Jake felt that the kiss he just did felt right, it felt so right. He now knew that he was going to be with his sister. They had to break up for some air that they needed.

Haley: "Jake, I love you."

Jake: "I love you too Haley."

They stood there looking in each other's eyes. Jake just had to break it up to save a little time for the day.

Jake: "Hey Haley, you wanna watch some TV before we sleep."

Haley: "You bet ya."(Finally, some time to spend with the man I love.)

They both went downstairs to watch something interesting.

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter is DEFINITELY 100 lemon. Be prepared and sorry for the delay. 


	5. Magical Night

Jake and Haley both had their first kiss. It was amazing. Incredible. Something that they would remember forever. They were already downstairs watching television in the living room. Jake was sitting normally, while his sister was lying down, with her head touching his lap. It was heaven for them so far. But what to do next, they wondered? It was then both of them started to feel a little weird now. They had already watched 2 hours of the movie "Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift"(Not stereotype. Just like the movie). After the movie was finished, it was now 10:50 PM, not too late, but they felt quite tired. They both felt something inside of them that wanted to come out, that passion that they craved for, the pleasure they were demanding of each other, and as well both of them shy enough to say it to the other.

Jake: "That was...a nice movie right?"

Haley: "Oh, um yea it was."

They just stared at each other. There was a new feeling in both of them. They asked themselves if it was right? Was it right for the other one? Should they start now?

Jake: "Hey Haley."

Haley: "Yeah Jake?"

Jake: "You want to sleep now?"

Haley (disappointed): "Um, sure why not. I'm beat anyway."

They both went together upstairs after getting off the couch, disappointed about not doing anything special tonight. Still, walking upstairs together was pretty nice. They even held hands together as they went to their rooms. As they got up to meet their separate ways, Jake had an idea.

Jake: "Um, Haley, you want to sleep in my room."

Haley just smiled at the idea. It might even get them a little somewhere later one...

Haley: "Okay! Just let me do something first."

Jake: "Okay I'll wait."

Jake watched his sister run out of his room and into hers. What was she doing? before he could think ahead, Haley ran back his room grabbing his arm in the process and leading him in with such force. As they went in, Haley closed the door behind them, even though their parents wouldn't be there for a few days. She then jumped up to jake and catching him in mid air, closing both her legs together holding both of them in place and locked him in an even more passionate and even hotter kiss. Both of them just reveling in the passion that they were feeling right now. Unable to balance correctly from it, he fell on his bed on his back, with Haley on top of him. Both of them not caring about anything else. They broke the kiss for some air before gazing upon one another. Haley lowered herself onto her brother's lips and kissed him again. This time there was an instinct that forced her to do something she didn't expect. She pulled her mouth up a little to tell Jake to do the same. Once his mouth was opened up a bit she gave him an open mouthed kiss. Both now melting into the kiss like Ice cream. Once again, Instincts takes its toll as Haley's tongue slowly crept out and explored the region of Jake's mouth. Jake felt her tongue, with amazement, and felt he was gonna faint. Instead, he made his tongue swirl and dance with her sister's

Their tongues had tackled eachother, Haley using her's to lick the upper part of his mouth while Jake was using his tongue to lick her bottom lip and teeth. With them almost out of breathe, Jake just stuck his tongue out, letting Haley put it in her mouth and sucking on it. It was really delicious. For about 20 seconds after, they had to let out for air now.

Jake: "Haley, I...I...well..."

Haley: "I know Jake, and yes, I want this too."

Jake was shocked. He couldn't believe his sister wanted to go along with this. He wanted this too, and felt it. Haley had wanted this for a long time. They finally had the opportunity to do it.

Haley: "Jake. I want you."

Jake: "I want you too Haley."

With that, they locked in for another kiss. This time, while their actions were still continuing, Haley put her hand up on his chest, signaling him to take it off, which he did. He took his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Haley watched as he was doing this, feeling aroused and getting wet too soon. She then persisted in taking her shirt off as well, dropping it on the floor right next to his. Jake stood there bare chested with Haley wearing only her training bra. Jake went up to kiss her again, and after a while kissed her cheek until he reached her neck. Giving butterfly kisses there, Haley was moaning with the feeling of Jake giving her all the attention. Jake stopped all of a sudden, leaving Haley wanting more.

Haley: "Jake, please don't stop, keep going."

Hearing her say that was sweet, and also satisfying. Jake continued his treatment. This time, he laid her down, so that now he was on top. After that while, he kept kissing her down to her chest, seeing her bra stood in the way. He then stuck his tongue out and starting licking to where he thought her nipple was. Pleasure filling her mind, she wanted more by letting Jake take off her bra.

Haley: "Take it off."

Jake saw her bra, unhooking it from the back and taking it off. He dropped it on the floor. Now Haley's bare chest was exposed in front of him. He wasted no time in putting his head close to her and putting her left nipple into his mouth. Sucking it greedily, he used his right hand to grab hold of the other breast and fondle it. Haley couldn't believe this was happening, and didn't know it would feel this good. After what seemed like an hour, Jake let go and kissed his way down her stomach, to her belly button, and suddenly the terrain of flesh was intercepted with another article of clothing. Her skirt had just interrupted the feeling, and Haley avenged it by wanting Jake to take it off of her.

Haley: "Jake, please, Take it all off of me. I want you to continue."

Hearing her pleading made him forgiving. He unzipped and unbuttoned her skirt and took it off, leaving her with only her panties. He then grabbed her left leg and held it over his shoulder with her foot resting on his back. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as he could. Haley was inhaling quite loudly. She wanted him to do this. She wanted to experience what she wanted all this time. He slowly licked the front part of her panties, teasing her in the process, making her wet. Seeing this, he saw her panties being slowly soaked and spreading wider. He knew she wanted him.

Haley: "J-Jake. Please, stop teasing me. Please!"

After his fun of hearing her begging for him, he slowly slid her panties down her legs, making her kick it out as far as it could go. Holding her together now, he saw for the first time her perfect, virgin slit. He lowered his head down slowly, sticking his tongue out and at long last took one lick from bottom to top. Haley squealed at his attack. Almost immediately, he licked it once again, this time keeping a balanced rhythm. Haley's forehead was now showing beads of sweat, for not experiencing this much pleasure than she ever thought could happen. Jake then saw her clit, which immediately he poked with the tip of his tongue, making Haley jump up and shaking her hips.

Haley: "Jake!"

Calling out his name once more forced him to keep going. Licking all over and poking her clit once more. After gaining this much, Haley couldn't take it.

Haley: "Oh, m-more, keep going, keep-Oh Jake! AHHH!

She was sent into a furious orgasm, spraying herself a little, which Jake managed to back off from. Seeing her soaked, Jake licked the trickles of her juice down from her legs to her slit. After a minute of total relaxation from what she had experienced, she should at least return the favor, Which she didn't mind.

Haley: "Its...your turn now Jake."

Jake: "You want to do it?"

Haley: "Of course I do, I want to make you feel just as good."

Jake: "Okay then. I just hope you know what your doing."

Haley: "Well of course I do. I am the smart one aren't I?"

Jake: "Okay, you got me."

Jake then sat down on the side of the bed. Haley got up and soon got off. She knelt down right in between his legs. She then started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. After that, she slowly slid them down, Jake shaking it off to help her take them off. With his pants out of the way, there was nothing but his boxers that was blocking Haley's goal. She saw how it there was a rather odd bulge coming from the center of his underwear. Her heart was starting to speed up as she took the sides of his boxers and slowly slid them down. What popped out was his 7-inch erection. It was a good thing Haley checked out some Internet "Information" about how it looks like. She shakingly grabbed it with her right hand and gave it a few strokes before it was hard enough. With that done, she slowly craned her head onto his rod. Opening her mouth, she slid her tongue out and slowly licked the bottom part of the head first. Jake had just took a deep breathe at the action. Once again, she licked it this time a little longer. After that was done, She slowly inserted the head into her mouth and then bobbed it, taking in 3 inches so far. She then let it out of her mouth stopping at the head, and then back down 3 inches again. She slowly kept the rhythm stable, leaving Jake moaning in between his lips with the pleasure that he was receiving.

Jake: "Haley, crap, your good."

Hearing Jake's awe at her ability, she sped up more and then took 4 inches now. Jake was now pouring some sweat from his forehead now. Feeling almost lost into it, Haley suddenly did her secret move. She took his entire rod into her mouth, touching the back of her throat, taking almost 6 inches with her. Jake lost it when he felt this and felt that he was going to go off soon. Haley took it out of her mouth and did it once more, then again, and again.

Jake: "Haley, I'm...clo-close-AH!

Hitting his orgasm suddenly, and Haley being a little late and unprepared then Jake, felt the goey liquid clogging her throat and spraying her mouth. It felt rather good to have his sperm in her mouth. And he even tasted good. Taking his rod out of her mouth, she swallowed his load with a few gulps. After that was settled, Jake once again became fully erected with 5 inches so far and growing.

Haley: "Jake, please...I want you...NOW!"

Haley then gave Jake an evil smile. It was time. Jake then placed Haley rightly on his bed making sure that her head was resting on his pillow. He mounted on her this time and let her know he was coming in. He slowly moved his now fully erect rod into her entrance. He slowly slid passed the lips. He stopped. Her hymen was blocking him. He was nervous, and afraid. He didn't want to hurt Haley at all he was becoming worried. Haley knew why he stopped. She felt him being blocked as well. She wanted to let him know it was okay.

Haley: "keep going Jake."

Jake: "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we don't have to..."

Haley: "Jake."

Interrupted, he heard her response.

Haley: "I-Its okay. I wanted you to take my virginity. I want you to be my first."

Jake: "O-Okay Haley."

Haley: "Oh, and Jake."

Jake: "Yeah?"

Haley (smiling reassuringly): "Please be gentle."

Jake now had confidence and knew that they were ready. He continued on still being blocked, until he finally forced himself in. A sharp tear they both felt caused Haley to scream in pain. Thank goodness no one else was home. Jake felt sorry for this and stopped right there. Haley soon recovered from the incident.

Haley: "What...what are you doing Jake? Keep going."

Jake knew Haley wanted to continue with this. He then took his rod out of her, and back in. Slowly he pushed back in and pulled out again. Continuing this without stopping. Haley was feeling pain to pleasure in just a few strokes. Haley felt so tight, so wet, almost lubricating his rod to go deeper and deeper. It felt even better than touching herself and Jake's tongue combined. Just in a slow motion made her moan abnormally loud. He continued this for a while until he decided to pick up speed. He went slow, then fast, then even faster. Hard then harder. Almost making Haley now screaming out in the pure ecstasy of pleasure. Jake was also feeling the same pleasure as she was, feeling close to pure pleasure that filled their minds effectively. After Jack's last stroke, getting as fast as he could now, he started to hit her G-spot rather hard. Haley was now yelling with pleasure and screaming his name.

Haley: "Jake! OH! Jake! Harder...F-Faster.Its so, Oh, Good!

Jake: "H-Haley!"

Faster and faster, Jake kept going at his limits. A heavy sensation was building up inside them, eager to release.

Jake: "Haley, I'm, c-close!"

Haley didn't care. She wanted him to give her his love.

Haley: "Jake. I-Inside me. Its okay! Oh. I'm gonna...AH!

They couldn't talk. It was too good. Their inner experience drove them both to a hard and braceful orgasm.

Jake: "Haley!!!"

Haley: "JAKE!!!"

With those finally words, they both released their passions that had been trapped inside for so long. Haley squirting her release all over his waist and trickling down his legs. Jake sprayed his load inside her, filling her up as much as he could. They loved the feeling of each other's juices on/in them.  
Jake collapsed on top of her, but had enough strength (Surprisingly) to just barely touching his chest with hers. After what seemed like forever, Jake finally pulled out of her, and lay next to her on the bed. Haley, with her instincts, placed her head on his shoulder with her had on his chest. Both breathing exhaustingly from their orgasms. Before they fell asleep, their final words were said.

Jake: "Haley, I love you."

Haley then shed a tear of joy down her face.

Haley: "I love you too Jake. I always will..."

With that they fell asleep into each other's arms. They laid there loving the feeling of one another's company. Their love for each other will never die.

To Be Continued... 


	6. Jake's Decision

Already, it was morning. 8:30 to be exact. Haley was still tired, but the bright light from Jake's window shined in her face. She slowly opened her eyes to know that it was time to wake up. She hadn't slept this good since forever. She looked in front of her to notice why. Jake. She was resting her head on his shoulder, her arm now curled around his neck. She just smiled at how cute he was when he slept. This gave her an idea. A little from "Sleeping Beauty" would wake him up. Then they can have the whole day together if they could. She slowly craned her head up off his shoulder, coming close to him and planted a passionate and warm morning kiss on his lips. Feeling a warm sensation, Jake felt a bit energized, and slowly opened his eyes to find his sister kissing him. He then followed and kissed her back. After some time, they broke the kiss.

Haley: "Good morning there Cutie."

Jake: "Morning Haley, what's up."

Haley: "Just wanted to say that that was the best night of my life."

Jake (giggling): "Yeah mine too. So...um anyway, what do you want to do now? We got today all to ourselves."

Haley: "Well, I gotta first take..."

Ring! Jake's cell phone was ringing already. Jake decided it to pick it up and hear who he was calling him.

Jake: "Hello?"

He then heard a voice say Hi to him back. It was Rose.

Rose: "Oh Hi Jake, its me Rose."

Jake just felt like shutting up. Rose, his crush, now calling him. He almost completely forgot about her. He use to be nervous about calling her or even when she is even near him. But, after having loving his sister and even making it last night, he didn't know what to say except just telling her the reason she called him.

Jake: "Oh, um, yea? What's up?"

Rose: "Nothing much, sorry, did I wake you up?"

Jake: "Um, no, its okay, what is it you need."

Rose: "Well, Brad just told me last night that his coach wanted to speak to him and the team at 7:00. He didn't tell me that time. Later that night, he told me his coach was making them travel to Shortstown today for a big game and had to stay there until tomorrow. Well, since he wasn't going to come today, and I guess you can say I'm "dateless." So, I was just asking if YOU would like to go out with me?"

Jake just stayed silent. He wanted to say something, he didn't know what. His phone, he forgot, was on speaker. Haley eavesdropped on the conversation, listening to what she thought was the worst one.

Haley: (That Slut! She just wants to go out with him because Brad isn't there. What a bitch!)

Haley was not just angry. She was crying inside. She knew it. She knew that she and Jake weren't meant to be. Rose was obviously the focus on Jake, who she knew Jake would accept the date. But wait, what was she thinking? She loved her brother, but there was one thing that was important to her. Her brother's happiness. She didn't want to force anything on him. She had a sense they couldn't be together after this anyway. She forced some tears in her eye to let go, sobbing slightly before going up to Jake.

Haley: "Jake, its okay. I kind of had a sense we wouldn't be together. I want this, but not if it makes you unhappy or if it is getting in the way of your love."

Jake: "Haley...I"

Haley then wiped the tears off and gave her face a smile to replace it.

Haley "Don't worry Jake. I want you to be happy. Go on, go get her tiger."

Haley said this joyfully, but inside was Screaming inside with pain and agony and even more possible hatred to Rose. Jake nodded at her. He couldn't believe, also, that she would let him have what he wanted. She had grown up after all.

Jake: "Thank you Haley. Thank you for caring about me."

Haley: "Eh, its nothing. Go have your fun now."

Jake: "Okay."

Haley once again had joyful words with pain secretly under it. Jake was now going with Rose.

Jake: "Hey Rose, I've been thinking about it, and I think I should tell you about the fun were gonna have tonight."

Haley cried again when she heard this.

Jake: "So I gotta say that most definitely...no."

Haley jumped up at the word, as well as Rose. What did he just say? Did he say no? How, why, when, where, what? What! Haley just had to hear more.

Rose (Shocked): "What?"

Jake: "I can't, I've got plans today. I won't be able to."

Rose: "Oh, um, okay, I'll see you Monday, you think maybe next week?"

Jake: "Maybe..."

Jake hung up his phone. Haley didn't know why? He rejected his possible chance to be together with Rose.

Haley (Still sobbing): "W-Why Jake? What plans do you have today that was so important."

Jake turned to her.

Jake: "To be with you."

Haley's tears turned from agonizing pain to pure happiness. She couldn't say anything. He chose her. He chose her over Rose. ROSE. She had finally won the battle. No. She won the war, for Jake's love.

Haley: "Jake...Oh Jake!"

Haley wrapped her hands around his neck and hugging him tightly. Jake just held her close to him. They were still naked, so they made nothing but skin contact. They noticed this but had to contain themselves.

Haley: "Well, um I guess I should go shower first."

Jake: "Um, okay I'll just, wait here until your finished."

After getting up, Haley turned to see her brother sitting up. He had nothing on. She wasn't either. She was now starting to get horny seeing Jake there, now almost having an erection from seeing her in her naked stage. Okay, this was enough.

Haley: "Oh, screw this! Jake, take a shower with me...NOW!"

Jake (grinning): "Hell Yeah!"

They both ran into the bathroom, Haley already standing on the tub with Jake ready to pour down the warm water. Water spraying on them, feeling more aroused for each other. Jake was the first one to advance. He lowered his head down to hers and kissed her passionately on the lips. Accepting and kissing him back, Haley started to move her hands all around his chest, feeling his skin in her palms and tips of her fingers. Breaking the kiss for air, Haley decides that she should go first. She squatted down just a bit, facing inches away from his erection. She took it in her hand and started stroking it a bit. But doing so now was making her want him more. With the hand job done, she engulfed his 7-inch rod in her mouth. Already experienced with her actions, she did it faster and used her tongue to swirl around the shaft. Jake just taking in the attention Haley was giving him, and just letting his fun cloud his mind. Meanwhile, wanting to get as much of this as Jake is, Haley stuck her fingers in her slit, with her thumb slightly rubbing her clit. After a minute of the pleasure she was giving him and herself, they were both close to their peaks.

Jake: "Er...Ah!"

Jake ejaculating into her mouth, Haley loving the feeling of his release squirting through her tongue and entering her throat. Haley was also getting close, increasing speed with her fingers. She was close, but Jake took her hand away.

Haley: "J-Jake? Wha..."

Jake placed a finger on her lips.

Jake: "Let me do this for you."

Picking her up with his arms, he carried her until they were facing each other. Instinctively locking in for another passionate kiss. After this had been accomplished, she rested her head on his shoulder and waiting for him to him to pleasure her.

Jake: "You want it Haley?"

Haley: "Y-Yes."

He took his rod, guiding it to her slit. Instead, he put only the head of his shaft touching the lips of her vagina, slowly rubbing it up and down, not entering her a bit. Teasing her made him horny, but he wanted to hear her say how much she wanted it. Haley, now annoyed, was pushing herself onto him, but with him supporting her, he had control. She had enough.

Haley: "Jake! Please, give it to me!"

Jake now smiling at hearing her say that pushed his cock almost instantly inside her. Almost letting out a yelp at the instant feeling of his hard-on inside her, he began to hump her almost immediately. Feeling her tighten around him, he kept pushing harder and faster. Getting wilder by the minute, Jake gently slammed her back on the bathroom wall and began thrusting with greater force. Haley was now feeling the immense pleasure that Jake was giving her. Jake was also feeling the fair amount of pleasure as she was.

Haley: "Ah, ah oh...M-More!...Oohhh!"

Now at top speed, they felt their limits being pushed and once again the light inside them boiled up. Closer and closer, they felt their climax hit them hard.

Haley: "JAKE!!!!"

Jake: "Haley, Ah!"

Both of them hitting their orgasms, and taking in one another's release. Jake feeling her tightness and warm juices pouring on him, with Haley feeling the warm load squirting inside her. Minutes passed, both so tired, but Jake still able to carry her and standing up still. After their fun, Haley came down from Jake, and now washing each other and cleaning each other's bodies with soap and hand. After washing up, they got out the tub, wearing towels around their waste, and dried themselves off with an extra towel and using the hair dryer for their hair. After this was done, they went to their rooms to wear their suitable outside Saturday clothes to start the day that awaits them.

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter will be on soon. 


	7. First Date

After they got ready for the day, Jake was the first to go downstairs and was waiting for Haley to finish up. He was wearing his usual red shirt with jeans this time. He combed his greenish-black hair up a bit to look nonchalant in appearance. Jake decides that as long as he must wait he should at least get some breakfast first. Immediately after going to the kitchen, he heard Haley yelling from upstairs.

Haley: "Oh no. Jake!"

Scared out of his boots, he quickly ran upstairs to see Haley sitting on the toilet with the lid closed, holding her stomach as if she was going to throw up.

Jake: "Oh God, Haley what happened?"

Haley: "Jake, please don't be mad at me, I... I think I'm pregnant."

Silence. No emotions expressed his look on his face. He couldn't believe it. He was scared. Frightened. He was terrified with his knees feeling like Jell-O. Good Lord, help him. He was starting to feel sick himself. He felt this was all his fault. He was the older one, he had a chance to stop this, or have protection ready for their first time. This was all too much. He didn't know what to do. He was just a teen! He's still at school. His sister too. His sister's not even a teen yet! How can I be a father? How? This was a big dilemma. Suddenly, a strange noise came from Haley. It didn't sound like crying at all, not even a sob. It sounded like a chuckle. A faint yet dim laughter coming from her. What was going on here?

Haley: "HA! Fooled You!"

Haley was laughing histerically for pulling a prank like that to Jake. He felt So relieved and at the same time foolish. His sister nearly killed him from even saying the "p" word.

Jake: "Haley! You nearly scared the crap out of me. I could have fall flat on my face and never wake up!"

Haley (still laughing): "Oh, sorry Jake I couldn't resist seeing that look on your face."

Jake: "You might be my future lover, but you're still that bratty little sister of mine."

Jake patted her on the head in a cute gesture.

Haley: "Yup, just cared to remind you once in a while."

Soon, however, Jake's laughter from that prank came from relief to serious until he stopped laughing and looked at Haley.

Jake: "Haley, now that you brought that up, You just made me realize what we could have done something we would regret. I think we need to have protection when we make love next time."

Haley: "We WERE having protected sex Jake."

Jake once again was confused and bewildered by what she said. Was this another prank?

Jake: "What do you mean by that? We had protected sex this whole time?"

Haley: "Yeah, remember last night when I told you to wait for me for a few seconds?"

Jake: "Yeah, you were back seconds after that."

Haley: "Exactly. Anyway, I went to the edge of my room and opened the lower part of my drawer and I picked this up."

Haley showed Jake what appeared to be a Purplish-pink potion that was almost as almost half a liter full.

Jake: "What's that?"

Haley: "I went to Grandpa's shop a few months ago. I told him if there was a magical potion that would stop temporarily the end cycle of the period."

Jake: "You mean, birth control?"

Haley: "Bingo, that's it. He asked why, and I just told him it was for my mom. And seeing as how I am little miss innocent in his eyes, he gave it to me. He said just a sip of this will provide me birth control for an entire month."

Jake was now fully relieved. Not only Haley being okay, but for knowing they could have intercourse and not worry about conceiving an unplanned child.

Jake: "Well, that's a relief."

Haley: "Duh, I might be younger than you but I'm always two steps ahead."

Jake (chuckling): "I guess I can't prove that wrong, you little nerd you."

Haley just looked into his eyes now after he finished talking, and Jake was staring at her just the same. Both then going in for another kiss. This time, they opened their mouths and let their tongues do their magic. Haley's tongue swirling around his while Jake's lips were supporting hers and letting his tongue explore her mouth. Both breaking the kiss, they wanted to know what to do today.

Haley: "Well now that that's settled, let's get some breakfast."

Jake: "Yeah, I'm starving."

They both sat down, Jake getting both their respective bowls and putting their favorite cereal and milk in them. Both enjoying breakfast and each other's company. Soon after they had their fill. Haley dropped off her dishes and trying to find the sponge to wash it up. She saw the sponge in Jake's hand, and seeing him grab her dishes as well as his.

Jake: "I'll wash these up for us."

Haley (Charmed): "Thanks Jake, that's so sweet of you. (And just for that, I'm going to do a little something special for you tonight.)

Haley grinned after that little perverted thought came up to her. She waited next to the door for her brother to finish the dishes. Minutes later, Jake came out with his usual self, ready to start the day. Haley was wearing her purple skirt, wearing a pink shirt with a white heart in the center.

Jake: "Alrighty, let's get going."

They were off, ready to begin what they knew would be their best and only first date ever.

Stopping off first was to get a small but nice brunch, since cereal couldn't really fill their appetites. They found a nice Spanish Restaurant and ordered some fish soup with tomatoes.

Jake: "This stuff tastes really good, we should go out more often."

Haley: "Well, as long as we go out together then I'm down for anything."

Both talking for whatever subject they wanted to talk about, they finished up and went outside to do something fun.

Jake: "Hey Haley."

Haley: "Yeah Jake?"

Jake: "You wanna go to the beach?"

Haley: "Okay! I can try out that new bathing suit I got last time."

Jake and Haley walked back home and changed into their bathing suits. Jake came out with his Hawaiian style shirt with his red and green shorts. Haley came out with a two-piece bikini both blue with a swirl of green. Satisfied with their options, they decide they should go dragon and fly the quickest way to a nearby beach.

Jake & Haley: "Dragon up!"

Morphing to their dragon selves, they flew out of the their house threw the window in the kitchen and flew to the skies and in minutes to a nice shoreline where there was a handful of people already there. Going further west, however, they saw a huge empty space about 20 yards with no one else around it. Seeing that chance to settle there, they quickly came down from the sky and set up their blankets there. Turning back into their own selves, they lubricated each other with sun block and head dived onto the ocean water. Jake being first in with Haley following him. Both diving and staying a while under the water, Haley came up for air, but where did Jake go?

Haley: "Jake! Where are you?"

Suddenly she felt something that was touching behind her. Before she knew it she was topless, feeling as though her bra had ran away from her.

Haley: "AH!"

Haley quickly covered herself with her hands not knowing what just happened to her. Hearing a gargle of air bubbles, Jake popped out from the water and carrying in his left hand his sister's bikini top.

Jake: "Looking for this?"

Haley was embarrassed now, but thankfully their in a private part of the beach, so there was rarely anyone here. But, seeing her brother take it and leaving her only with her bottom bikini wear gave her a naughty idea. Grinning at Jake, she slowly walked up to him and released her hands from her breasts, showing Jake.

Haley: "Like what you see Jake?"

Jake was now the one who was embarrassed, and seeing this was giving him another hard erection, forming a bulge from his bathing suit. Haley went closer, walking in a sadistic way with a smirk on her face and planted a kiss on him. Once again they held together passionately while kissing in the same way. Jake now cupped her breasts with his hands and soon She was slipping her hand right under his bathing suit, feeling and stroking his hard-on. Both of them now feeling in the mood, Jake was able to make an idea.

Jake: "Wanna do it?"

Haley: "You bet!"

Jake: "Okay, let's get some towels first."

After a while, they both got about 3 towels with them, laying two of them down together. With that done Haley lied down on them, with Jake mounting on top of her. He uses the other towel to cover both of them, in case if anyone does see them, they'll be hidden. Jake drops Haley's bikini right next to them, and quickly slides her bikini bottom down. Haley mean while, strips Jake of his swim suit. After this needed event they both went for another passionate kiss, with their tongues once again dancing all around. Jake wasted no time in quickly sliding his rock hard-on into her, making her squeal once again from a pleasurable boost. Jake started thrusting her hard, making both of them enjoying the immense pleasure of each other's warmth. Haley loved the feeling of Jake inside her, with Jake feeling the tightness of her all around. Both enjoying too much and making them reach their orgasms once again. With that taken care of, Jake lies down next to her and wraps his arm around her. Haley cuddles next to him and kisses him on the lips. Both almost going to sleep until they realized something.

Jake: "Crap!"

Haley: "What?"

Jake: "Its only 2:30."

Haley: "Its still that early? Well, since we still have the entire day to ourselves, what you want to do now Jake?"

Jake: "I was thinking we can go see a movie tonight, but let's go get some lunch now huh?"

Haley: "Okay, I am pretty hungry, how much we still got?"

Jake: "$24, enough for spaghetti at Italian Joe's."

Haley: "Great!"

With that, Jake stood up first with Haley following his lead. They put their swim suits back on them and had to take their belongings back home. Cleaning up their beach trinkets, they once again dragoned and lept in the air with both of them carrying their beach stuff. Going the nearest path home, they left behind their stuff and walked out with their respective clothing to go have fun once again outside. Walking together was romantic for the two of them. Holding each other's hands, they gleefully walked with smiles on their faces.

Haley: "Jake."

Jake: "Yeah Haley."

Haley: "I love you."

Jake: "I love you too Haley."

Walking together and exchanging loving words to one another, they finally arrived at their destination. They sat at the outside plaza, where the tables were put outside for elegancy. The Waiter goes to fill their order.

Waiter: "What would you two like?"

Jake: "Two spaghettis and some coke please."

Waiter: "Will that be all?"

Jake: "Yes, thank you my good man."

The waiter walked back in the restaurant to get their meals. Haley just loving the day more and more when she was with Jake. She looked into his eyes and wanted his attention, which wasn't that difficult.

Haley: "Well Jake, I'm really liking our date so far."

Jake: "I know. This is actually a date for me that actually hasn't gone bad so far."

Haley (giggling): "It sure is."

Waiting for almost 10 minutes, the Waiter gave them their meals. Both grabbing their food utensils and beginning to eat. After a short while, Haley was already finished eating, with Jake having a little left over. He was a fast eater, but Jake this time formed a perfect idea for what he was about to do.

Haley: "Oh my gosh, this is the first time I finished before you did!"

Jake: "Yeah, can you, you know, 'help me' finish it?"

Haley knew what he meant. Spaghetti was perfect for it. Jake took the last fork full of it into his mouth while Haley also took it the end of it. They both slurped up, with the strings of pasta connected to their mouths. Their lips came closer as the string grew shorter. With the last inches of food gone, their lips have made contact once again into another passionate kiss. They could never had enough of it. Today was going smoothly so far. There was nothing that could possibly go wrong.

To Be Continued... 


	8. Secret Exposed

Haley and Jake were already having the time of their lives. They had eaten breakfast together, gone to the beach, and even having lunch in a nice outside restaurant. They were so much into each other there was nothing that possibly go wrong. Little do they know, however, was that there were two similar figures who were heading their way. It was none other than Jake's friends, Spud and Trixie.

Trixie: "Spud, for the last time, chocolate milk does NOT grow on trees!"

Spud: "I know, it doesn't grow on trees. It comes from Chocolate cows!"

Trixie: "Ugh! You know, we wouldn't be having this much trouble if Jake was around. Hey, do you think we should call him up or something?"

Spud: "Sure why not, he would never ignore us when we call him."

Trixie took out her phone to tried calling him. Unfortunately, Jake forgot his phone at home, and so the phone rang several times until his voicemail kicked in.

Trixie: "I don't believe this, He's not answering us."

Spud: "There's only One thing left to do. I got to call him!"

Trixie: "What? Why? You know if he won't answer me he won't answer you."

Spud: "Duh, I'm the favorite. He'll definitely answer me."

Spud pushed in Jake's number, only to have several rings and his voicemail repeat once again. Spud stood there dumbfounded.

Trixie: "You were saying?"

Spud: "...Someone must have kidnapped him!"

Trixie: "Oh, grow up!"

Spud: "Fine, he must have at least left it somewhere."

Trixie: "Looks like there's some life left in that head of yours after all."

Spud and Trixie kept walking wondering if there was anything left for them to do in this boring town on a boring day like today. Without Jake, there's nothing much left to do. They just kept walking and looking around, with the Italian Restaurant where Jake and Haley was almost a few yards away.

Spud: "What would Jake be doing that's more important than ganging with us?...hold on is that Jake over there?"

They watched Jake who was sitting on the table of the restaurant, and was with someone. Few seconds of thinking and looking as they saw the mystery person.

Trixie: "Do you see what I think you see?"

Spud: "What? You mean Jake and Haley having a fun time?"

Trixie: "Not just that, look."

Spud saw what she was talking about. He saw Jake move his seat closer to Haley and hugging her close.

Spud: "Oh my gosh! Their actually getting along. Together! Not apart, but together!"

Trixie: "Yes we know! Let's just go up to them, cause something ain't right here."

They both made their way to their friend's reserved table to hear this new deal with him and Haley.

Haley (Whispering in his ear): "I love you Jake, thanks for the date and everything."

Jake turning his head to her ear as well to let soft words come out of his mouth and into her ear.

Jake: "Don't mention it Haley. And I love you to-o-Oh...Crap!"

Jake had said with a terrified look on his face. Haley looked at him to see what was going on? Looking at the direction he was looking at, they both saw the most terrible sight so far. Spud and Trixie making their way to them. This was really a bad time, and really embarrassing. Oh no. Did Spud and Trixie see them...kiss?

Jake: (Please let this all be a bad dream!)

Luck was definitely not in his favor. Trixie and Spud reached up to their table and confronted them.

Trixie: "Hey Jackie. What's up?"

Jake: "What? Oh well, nothing's up, I mean, it looks like nothing's up doesn't it? Nothing is up if that's what your thinking."

Spud: "Wow, he's starting to sound just like me, but with less elegance."

Trixie: "Alright Jake, spit it out, why are you here, with Haley, and hugging her?"

Jake had to make something up, but couldn't. He was way too nervous. He was so that he didn't know what to think up, or what to say. He was in a dire predicament. He just had to think of something.

Jake: "Okay, listen guys. Let's just forget about this please."

Trixie: "Oh no Jackie, you better speak up now."

Jake: "Fine, I'm hanging with my sis, so what?"

Trixie: "Yeah, a little too much hanging out."

Spud: "Exactly! We're not talking about hanging around here only, unless you were, or what you were doing the other day, but here right now. I mean? Um...Well there goes my thoughts."

They couldn't just make up something now. They couldn't escape. If they ran, Spud and Trixie, well mostly Trixie, will surely catch up to their secret. They could go dragon, but there was so many people around in the crowded street. This was it. There was no running away. They knew they couldn't keep their love hidden forever. Eventually they would have to tell someone or maybe even their friends about this. He could trust Spud and Trixie, well mostly Trixie, but still both of them he couldn't hide a secret, and even if he did he wouldn't for long. He was ready to break the ice.

Jake: "Well, (gulp) you see guys, the reason why me and Haley are acting so nice and comfortable together is, well, um..."

Trxie: "Mhmm, um what?"

Jake: "Well, the um is well, um...I don't know how to say it."

Spud: "Just say it in whatever way you want, except that weird whatever language your people speak."

Jake: "Okay, let's just say, there is a good bond between your family right?"

Trixie: "Yea?"

Spud: "I guess so, I think."

Jake: "Yeah, well, there is a form of will power that a man and his woman, his, well, sister to be with him. At some point their bond becomes stronger and stronger until it is released out into the world, exposed and hidden from the...um outside world. Yeah that's it."

6 seconds later.

Trixie: "What in the world are you Talking about?"

Spud: "Yeah, that didn't make any sense."

Trixie: "Wow, even Spud thinks so."

Jake just froze once again, beginning to quiver at the thought of explaining to his friends what they would think would never happen ever. Once again he tried to whisper to them, barely. It was way too much and taking way too long. Haley had to interrupt and just say it.

Haley: "Oh for the love of...Me and Jake Like each other!"

Trixie and Spud just stopped talking gibberish. Jake knew his life was over. Haley didn't care. She wanted people to know about her love for Jake, and the first should safely be between friends. Trixie and Spud, though a little uncomfortable to Haley's response, resumed to talking to them again.

Trixie: "Well that's swell, I'm glad you two are getting along."

Spud: "Yeah, bros and sises should be together forever. Now That's family."

Looks like they still didn't understand it.

Haley: "No, I mean, we really like LIKE eachother."

Spud: "Ahhh isn't that sweet? Now that's family commitment right there."

Jake: "Jesus, Me and Haley LOVE eachother!"

Trixie: "Okay? You told us already didn't you?"

Spud: "Its true. Like I said, family comes first."

Haley was obviously trying to pull her hair out of her head. Three times she told them and still it didn't drill a thought in their skills. A little "clue" to what she meant about Jake and her.

Haley: "Good God, THIS is what we mean!"

Haley jumped up to Jake and planted a passionate kiss on him. Jake was stunned to see her kissing him in front of his friends. Speaking of friends, well...

Spud & Trixie: "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!"

Jake pulled her away gently, breaking the kiss to explain to them now they actually got them.

Jake: "Um, that's what we mean by loving eachother."

Trixie just fainted onto a nearby chair that was empty. Spud was way too shocked for words, but miraculously was curious and spoke up with interest on how they got together.

Spud: "So, um, Jake why didn't you just like tell us about this?"

Jake: "Oh yes Spud, I am going to tell you that I am in love with my sister. Yeah, that's it! I'm going to just walk up to you guys and say 'Sup guys, oh by the way, I'm in love with my sister. Hooray for me!"

Spud: "Well, I'm not ashame to say I love my family."

Jake: "Wow, that's because you don't have what me and Haley have for each other!"

Spud: "Oh, I get it...wait...now I don't get it."

Jake: "Christ! Please Trixie wake up!"

Trixie, still dazed, got up from the chair and instantly remembered what just happened when she saw Jake and Haley together.

Trixie: "Well, it might not be, well, common for this type of love to happen, I'm just shocked you too actually kiss."

Jake: "Um, Trixie, we've kissed like a bunch of times."

Trixie slapped herself on her forehead for hearing this.

Trixie: "Good Grief! Well, at least you didn't french it."

Haley: "Um...We did that too."

Trixie was now really in a great shock that was impossible to bear. 5 seconds passed before she could say anything.

Trixie: "Good Lord in heaven! Next your going to tell me you guys actually screwed each other (Hoping not to hear it).

Jake: "Well, um... that's a funny story actually."

This time it was Spud's turn to faint. He couldn't take anymore of hearing that. Trixie just lowered her head down in amazement.

Trixie: "Wow! I don't believe this shit."

Haley: "Well, um... heh, believe it?"

Jake: "We kind of thought we would keep this little part a secret forever."

Spud: "Until now!"

They were amazed to see him standing up.

Jake: "We thought you were dead asleep."

Spud: "Nah, just took a little nap."

Haley: "So you don't know that me and Jake have been doing it?"

Spud: "You guys DID it?"

Spud once again fainted. For real this time.

Jake, Trixie, & Haley: "..."

A Splash of water was felt on Spud's face, which was a cup of water from Jake.

Spud: "Whoa, that was a nice nap, anyway what were you saying Haley?"

Haley didn't want to say it again, Spud will just faint, again.

Haley: "Nothing."

Spud: "Oh great, well now what to do?"

Jake: "Well, me and Haley were just going to see a move after this."

Spud: "Hey great! Can we join you?"

Haley and Jake were pissed now. They were having a great time so far, and as usual, something goes wrong. Spud and Trixie want to join them. They didn't want to be seen romantically around them, even when they told them their secret, well, Spud still didn't get it. Jake, didn't want to make them feel bad, had no choice but to allow them to join in the company.

Jake: "Sure, come with us."

Spud: "Great, they have this new movie with action, I mean the guys goes like Vroom! And then the other guys shoots like Pew pew pew! And then the other guys goes Vroom again and..."

Haley: "Okay we get it."

Trixie: "Yeah, this was going to be good. I gotta see how you guys will manage to handle 'each other' in that dark place with no one looking at you."

Jake and Haley blushed at the comment. Trixie just gave them a wink and an evil smile to go with it.

Jake: "Please Trixie, you wouldn't tell anyone about this would you?"

Trixie: "Oh of course not Jake, I'm your sista here. I'll keep it a secret for my home boy. But the one who should really tell everyone about this is you and your 'girlfriend' there.

Jake knew he could trust her. He felt a little safe for now. Spud on the other hand heard the conversation.

Spud: "Jake! Haley is your girlfriend?"

They all kicked themselves for saying it out loud to him. He's going to faint again they thought. Surprisingly he doesn't.

Spud: "Awww, our little Jake is growing up."

Spud said this while pinching and squeezing Jake's cheek.

Jake: "Let go of me Spud!"

Spud: "Oh yea right, sorry about that."

After their little ordeal, they went to a movie theater not far from their location and walked there while they were into the conversation. Jake and Haley knew that Trixie and Spud could keep their secret hidden, and they hoped they would be the only ones to know about this. At least they hope they were.

To Be Continued...

Tell me if you want me to put a more 'lubricant' chapter next if you know what I mean. 


	9. Four's Company

They were already in the movies. Jake and Haley couldn't have time for themselves now that Trixie and Spud were with them. It would appear that their date was ruined. Stopping at the ticket booth, the gang asked for their favorite movie tickets.

Ticket giver: "How many would you like for which movie."

Jake: "Well, I guess 4 for..."

Trixie: "Two tickets for me and Spud behind me for "Dimensions Ditch" and the other two for Jakey next to me and his sista for "The invisible."

Jake was amazed at how Trixie told this without complaining. That was when Jake knew that Trixie wanted them to have fun together.

Jake: "Thanks Trixie."

Trixie: "Eh, don't mention it. I want you guys to have a good time together."

Jake: "Thanks Trixie."

Haley: "Yeah, well Jake let's go in. (We can even have some quality time together)"

Jake and Haley made their way into Movie Room 7 while Trixie and Spud went to Room 4.

Trixie: "Okay Spud your coming with me now."

Spud: "What about Jake."

Trixie: "Just let him have his fun. (Just hope they don't do anything too friendly)

Meanwhile, Jake and his sister were already in the theater, watching the beginning of "The Invisible". It was a good movie so far, so they decide to slump back and get sucked into the screen for about 20 minutes. After that, it was Haley's time to make her move. She noticed Jake still watching. There were a few people, maybe only 30, but they were mostly in the back. Haley saw that there was no one in the last and first 2 rows or columns of the seat placements, plus the managers who had to watch for anything "inappropriate" in the audience had to go on a break. With that, She couldn't get caught. Haley slowly moved her hands towards the middle of her brother's pants. She slowly rubbed the noticeable bulge that was formed on his jeans. Upon feeling her hands on his member, Jake jumped up in surprise, and feeling quite aroused at the action.  
Haley moved closer to his ear.

Haley: "You want it Jake?"

Jake: "You bet. I'll give you something special afterwards."

Hearing this, Haley wasted no time. She unzipped his pants and reached her hand inside to get her prize. Felling his member, as well as his boxers, she slid his boxers down a bit to free his rod. She felt already his hard erection and took it out from his zipper, leaving him with a free bulge. Haley, as usual, gave his cock a few gentle strokes before moving her head right down to his waste. Opening her mouth, she takes almost all of him in, 5 of his 7-inch cock already in her mouth. Swirling her tongue around gave Jake more pleasure than he thought. He couldn't scream or anything, not because he was in a movie theater. He obviously didn't want people to hear or see him do it with his own sister. He closed his mouth shut plus covered it with his hand from the sensation his sister was giving him. She licked up the head of his rod and then used the very tip of her tongue to lick the hole of his head. Jake was squirming all over to replace it from the moans he would have brought up. Feeling very close, Jake had to warn Haley.

Jake: "Haley, I'm...ugh, close."

Haley didn't listen. She kept going faster and faster, finally deep throating his cock until the head touched the back of her throat. Jake just faintly yelped when he hit his orgasm, spraying his load down her throat. Haley was delighted to make her brother cum in "dark public," it was actually fun. Jake had recovered after this event and just had to get back at her.

Jake: "Okay, I see your game. Allow me."

He picked her up from her seat and placed her right between his legs. He reached a hand under her skirt and removed her panties and let it dangle on her left foot. He then stuck his hardening member right inside her awaiting snatch. She covered her mouth as she felt herself almost screaming from the instant pleasure of her brother's member being thrust inside her like that. Not only did Jake do that, he also wanted to double her pleasure by using his finger to rub against her clitoris. Now it was Haley's turn to squirm and move around wildly. To increase their furious love making even more, Jake craned his head down and kissed her neck, and turned to nibble at her ear. Feeling in a complete state of ecstasy, Haley was muffling screams under her hand, which was covering her mouth, barely.

Haley: "J-Jake. I...oh. AH!"

Without any time to answer, Haley screamed when her orgasm took over. Her juices flowing to the outside of her skirt and on Jake's waist. Jake soon released his load inside her awaiting womb. Haley was about to rest a little after her climax but had disturbed the audience scream at her instead.

Person: "Shhh. Quite, you almost screamed during the best part."

Person 2: "Yeah."

Haley (Blushing): "Oops, sorry."

Recovering still, she got closer to Jake and let her head rest on his shoulder. They both later held eachother's hand during the whole movie.

Meanwhile...

Spud: "Whoa! Now that was a good picture that just passed the ending."

Trixie: "Yeah, guess this day is getting better than worse. You know Spud, I'm actually having a great time. I don't know why, but I think I like hanging out with you."

Spud just blushed at her comment.

Spud: "Aw, your just saying that."

Trixie: "Ok, maybe this will make it sure."

Trixie came and planted a kiss on his cheek. It made spud rest his hand on it and blush furiously.

Spud: "Whoa! Now that was a knocker."

Trixie: "Hehe, yeah, well if you make this day get even better, just wait for the next reward."

Trixie said with a grin, with Spud who kind of got a clue about what she meant.

After the movie was done, the gang went outside to wait for everyone to come up.

Trixie: "So how was the movie?"

Jake: "It was great, loved the ending though."

Haley: "Yeah, it was a nice one. Even though it was side to see that girl die."

Trixie: "Mhm, well now what do you guys wanna do?"

Spud: "All of a sudden, I think I'm hungry."

Trixie: "You just ordered three hotdogs and large popcorn."

Spud: "Yeah, and I'm still hungry."

Jake: "Okay, how about we go to 'Johnny Rockets'?"

Spud: "Screw my idea, lets go there."

Trixie: "Yeah, for once I agree with Spud."

Haley: "I love the milkshakes there, not as much as you sweetie."

Jake smiled at Haley's comment. With that they shared a passionate kiss, and making it even hotter by letting their tongues explore one another's mouth.

Trixie (irritated): "Um guys, you just told us your love story just hours ago, me and Spud are still not used to you guys kissing and such."

Spud: "Oh my Gosh! Jake and Haley are a couple?"

Spud once again faints. Everyone just shut up for a while.

Jake: "Okay, when do you think he's going to stop doing that crap?"

Trixie: "Who knows Jakie, who knows. Anyway lets go there."

Everyone went to the restaurant, while Jake was dragging Spud by his legs, again. They entered the restaurant, the smell of fresh food was the elixir that awakened Spud once again.

Spud: "Yum! Food!"

Haley: "There are seats right there for four of us to sit in."

Haley pointed to a corner of the seat placements. The gang went ahead sitting in their place and ordering what they wanted. The waiter entered.

Waiter: "Hi everyone, may I take your order?"

Jake: "Um yeah, the tuna sandwich for me."

Haley: "Cheeseburger is what I'll have."

Trixie: "Steak sandwich for me."

Spud: "I'll have what they're all having."

Everyone even the waiter staring at him with amazement. After taking their orders, Jake whispered to Trixie.

Jake: "Isn't it amazing, how this guy can eat and not gain a single pound."

Trixie: "Must be Bulimic, or has a fast metabolism or somethang."

The waiter came back for not asking them something else.

Waiter: "Oh sorry I'm new around here, what drinks you guys would want."

Haley: "Coke."

Trixie: "Sprite."

Jake: "Root beer."

Spud: "I'll have what they're all having."

Jake: "Jesus Christ Spud! Dammit!"

Waiter: "Um, okay, be back in a while."

Jake and Haley then looked at eachother. Jake wanted to give Haley a little something special, without having Spud faint again. He thought of something.

Jake: "Yo Spud, can you get the straws on the counter please?"

Spud: "Jake, we got straws right here in the table."

Jake quickly threw the straws on the floor.

Jake: "There ain't anymore, get some."

Spud: "Fine, I'll get some."

Spud went on to another table to get the straws. Trixie and Haley not realizing the reason why he did that.

Haley: "Um, why did you do that Jake?"

Jake: "So I can do this."

Jake gave Haley a passionate kiss on her lips. Jake and Haley both reveling the sensation and warmth of their lips melting their souls together. Trixie just watched, still kind of grossed out, but thought it was sweet. But then again it was kind of gross.

Trixie: "Yeah, I'm gonna help Spud get them straws."

Trixie walked up and went to where Spud was.

Haley and Jake soon slowly broke the kiss.

Jake: "I love you Haley."

Haley: "I love you too Jake."

Both smiling, and then something that scared them to death. An old woman around 70, who was leaving the restaurant, stopped by their table and saw what she thought she saw.

Lady: "Young man, is this what I think it is?"

Jake (Blushed and Freaked out): "No, its not what you think."

Lady: "Is this your sister young man?"

Jake: "Oh, well um..."

Lady: "IS IT!?

Jake: "Yes! There I said it. (Oh...shit.)

Lady: "Well then..."

Haley and Jake both scared that some stranger saw them kissing together. They felt they were going to pee in their pants. Good Heavens, what was she going to do. Was she going to tell their parents if she found them? Would she spill the beans? Jake and Haley had to leave their fate right in the hands of this old woman.

Lady: "... I would just to say to you young man that...This is the sweetest little girl I ever saw."

Jake and Haley were both shocked up and completely relieved that she didn't suspect anything.

Lady: "Your lucky to have a sweet sister like that son. And your lucky young lady to have a caring brother."

Jake & Haley: "Wha? Um...er...Thanks?"

Lady: "Well, I should be going off. Goodbye."

She left. It was finally over.

Jake: "Wow that was close."

Haley: "I know what you mean."

They still couldn't get any relief as they saw Trixie and Spud coming to them with straws. They noticed that Haley and Jake looked tense.

Spud: "What happened to you guys?"

Jake: "We were almost caught by that old lady."

Haley: "Yeah, think about the look on her face if we told her that we were in love."

Spud threw the straws to the floor.

Spud: "Oh my gosh! You guys are in love!?"

Spud, again, faints.

Jake: "Okay guys, next time, NEVER tell Spud a secret like this ever."

Trixie & Haley: "Agreed."

The waiter came with their orders.

Waiter: "Here you guys are."

She placed the food on their tables. The sound of plates hitting the table plus the tasty aroma brought Spud back to his feet again.

Spud: "Finally! I'm starved!"

They ate their meals, enjoying the food so far until they were almost done. Haley decided that this was the perfect plan for her next strike. She placed her left hand under the table to stroke slightly the bulge of his brother's pants. Jake felt her fingers and jumped up.

Jake: "What the? Oh so its that huh?"

Haley (Grinning): "Up for the challenge?"

Jake grinned back at her and used his hands to go under her skirt. Haley meanwhile unzipped his pants and placed her hand inside. She also went under his boxers as well, and pulled out his rod, stroking it slowly. Jake too, slipped her panties down just a bit, and started to message the lip of her slit. Both feeling pleasure at the moment, they kept going. Haley was stroking faster, while Jake was rubbing harder. With that Haley had to use a cheap trick.

Haley: "Watch this Jake."

Jake looked at her. She took her hand and licked it up with her tongue and showing Jake her hand was drenched with her saliva. She placed her drool dripping hand and grabbed his cock once again. Jake feeling more turned on as he felt his sister's sticky saliva lubricate his cock with her hand still stroking.

Jake: "Oh yea, two can...ugh, play this game."

Jake soon used his pinky finger to rub against her clitoris and used his two other fingers to be drove deeper into her snatch. Haley once again feeling immense pleasure from this as well as Jake. Finally, it was Haley who seemed to have lost more control, and with that, she screamed was in the mercy of her orgasm. Jake had won this round, but Haley just kept stroking until he came as well, slightly shouting as he did. His load, however, since under the table, jazzed onto Spud's pant leg without him noticing. Both were exhausted. When they opened their eyes after being recovered, people were looking at them to see what they were yelling about.

Jake: "Um, Ah! There's a, um...uh..."

Haley: "Cockroach!"

With that word, everybody in the restaurant were screaming in a chaotic mob that ran around reeking havoc of coming to a restaurant filled with pests. It was their cue to get out. Spud was the last to go out, and almost got hit with the plate, which instead headed for the wall an inch away and being smashed with force.

Spud: "Oh Snap!"

Spud disappeared quickly outside with the others. Barely getting out alive, the gang was just lucky to get out in one piece.

Trixie: "Okay, next time. Never say the word Cockroach in a restaurant!"

Haley: "Sorry, I was so nervous about people looking I kinda didn't think clearly for it."

Trixie sighed.

Trixie: "Ah, well, its getting late anyway. We gotta hit the hay."

Jake: "Okay guys, see you later."

Haley: "Bye!"

Trixie: "Take care now. And don't do anything 'rough' tonight."

Haley: "Don't worry, we won't." (Haley crossed her fingers behind her back.)

Haley and Jake left already, with Spud and Trixie were left alone. Spud looked down his pants and saw the white substance on his pant leg.

Spud: "Damn, someone spilled vanilla pudding on me."

Trixie (sighed): "Well, since its already like 10 or something, you wanna crash over to my place?"

Spud: "Sure why not."

Trixie: "Good. (perfect)"

Trixie thought with a grin.

Meanwhile, Jake and Haley walked back home after a long, great, yet risky date that they had experienced. They went upstairs to Jake's room, changed in their pj's and just collapsed on Jake's bed.

Haley: "Jake, this was the best date ever."

Jake: "It sure was Haley, tomorrow it will be even better."

Haley: "Thanks. Oh, and Jake, I love you."

Jake: "Love you too Haley."

They were too tired to make love. Besides, they already had climaxed several times today, which contributed to their tiredness as well. It was 11:30, mostly time for their nap already.

Tomorrow would be Sunday, where their mom, dad, grandpa and fu dog were on their way. Speaking of them...

Meanwhile...

They were in a hotel, until they could drive home tomorrow. They were all ready to go to sleep. It was a hotel with two beds.

Grandpa: "This sure was a great vacation. I'm glad that we had some good time together."

Mom: "Yeah, I'm sure glad we had no trouble at all."

Dad: "Best of all, I love those little meat balls they made. Their so good."

Fu Dog: "Tell me about it, I pigged out on like 10 of them."

Everyone felt silent, with Dad shocked for hearing Fu dog talk. Mom and Grandpa were nervous about letting him hear Fu Dog speak. Fu Dog was nervous and in a tight predicament. However, he was clever, he would think of something.

Dad: "Did you just talk?"

Fu Dog: "Um... no?"

Dad: "Oh okay then."

With that, Mr. Long fell asleep. Everyone was relieved, especially Fu Dog.

Fu Dog: "Whew, that was close. (Wow, Jake's dad is so easy. Man, what a dipshit! HA! Humans)"

They all fell asleep, Mr. And Mrs. Long in one bed, Grandpa in the other with Fu Dog sleeping on the edge. Tomorrow was another day.

To Be Continued.  
Chapter coming up. 


	10. Double Delight

The gang had already gone to their houses. It was 11:00 when they came back to their place. Spud went with Trixie in her house and Haley and Jake went to theirs. First was Haley and Jake. They were too tired to do anything. Being with Trixie and Spud and revealing their little secret to them was enough to make them take a nap and forget about the problem. They went to Jake's room and fell asleep. They just slept there together and doing nothing from there. They just fell asleep. At least, that's what would have happened.

In Jake and Haley's house...

It was already 1:00. Jake and Haley slept two hours ago from their date. They felt tired at first, mainly because of their day with Trixie and Spud. There was still, however, some difficulties in sleeping peacefully past 1. Haley woke up abruptly all of a sudden. She didn't know why, but she woke up, and was unable to sleep. It was then that she saw Jake sleeping next to her. She saw how cute the way he was sleeping. It made her feel good inside, and also started to get turned on by that face he put when he was taking a snooze. Haley then knew by looking at him why she wasn't getting enough sleep. She needed him. She needed him to love her just for tonight. She decides to wake him up.

Haley: "Jake. Psst Jake."

Jake (waking up and grudgy): "Err. Wha-what is it Haley?"

Haley wasn't afraid to tell him. He's her brother for one. Two is that he was her lover. She just had a small favor to ask of him.

Haley: "I can't sleep Jake."

Jake looks at his clock.

Jake: "Its 1 in the morning, you can't sleep?"

Haley: "Yeah, I couldn't."

Jake: "But I thought you were tired, I even saw you falling asleep faster than I was."

Haley: "Yeah, but now I'm awake and for some reason I can't go to sleep again."

Jake didn't know what to think. He can't just find out a way to put her to sleep. He wasn't a doctor. Wait, he might know just the thing to put her to sleep.

Jake: "I got it."

Haley: "What?"

Jake: "How about this?"

Jake came closer to her face, planting a kiss on her lips. Haley accepted it and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck and Jake did this with his hands. They did this while lying on Jake's bed, not sleepy, but yet too tired to even sit on the bed. They held eachother for a while until they broke the kiss.

Jake: "How was that?"

Haley: "Not bad Jake, it's a start. But, I still don't feel like sleeping."

Jake: "I see, how about this one then."

Jake locked her into another passionate kiss, this time, a little more spicy. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, licking her lips. Haley, feeling this, opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to touch his. Both of them French kissing was starting to spark both of them up. Jake finally let his tongue into her mouth, with Haley sucking it in her mouth. Seconds later, they stopped to take a break.

Jake: "Was...that enough?"

Haley: "Hm? I think so."

Haley hatched up an idea now. Showing her interest by giving Jake a seductive look. Jake knew what she wanted.

Jake: "Okay, I know how we can do this quickly."

Jake took his pajama shirt off, along with his pants. Haley followed, removing the shirt and shorts she was wearing as her night outfit. They were both already in their undergarments. Proceeding with this, Jake slowly took hers off, as did Haley with his. They were both completely nude. Facing each other, they were now really getting sexually active. Jake was getting hard while Haley was getting wet.

Jake: "Okay, how about this?"

He laid down on his back.

Jake: "Haley, wanna do a 69?"

Haley knew something about this technique. But even if she had little knowledge about it, seeing jake in that position gave her an idea. This was actually really interesting, and all the more fun.

Haley: "Alright Jake. I'm ready for anything."

She said this gleefully. She slowly stood up on his bed and went the opposite direction of where Jake was. She placed one leg over Jake's head and knelt down, with him already in between her body. She spread her legs a little more to give him a better view. She then laid down and felt his body in contact with hers. She was facing his now stiffened cock with him in close contact with her crotch. Smiling wickedly, Jake took his hands and grabbed her ass in her hands. Haley was both shocked, yet turned on by Jake's actions.

Haley: "Oh Jake, I didn't know you could be so naughty."

Jake: "You don't know the half of it."

Before Haley was ready, she was already yelping moans of pleasure as she felt Jake's tongue slip onto the lips of her slit. Not wasting any more time, she grabbed his rod and taking it in her mouth. Sucking it slowly, yet very rough with her tongue, Jake was feeling the same magnitude of pleasure. Both being very good at this, they kept going and both moaning with pleasure while they were in their 69 position. Not giving up still, determined to make the other cum, they improved their progress with Haley deep throating his cock and working his shaft with her tongue, with Jake licking her clit furiously with his tongue, and simultaneously sticking his tongue deeper inside her. Moments later, they were sent to an orgasm. Jake squirting his load in her mouth, with Haley's juices spraying on his face. Haley collapsed on her brother. After getting her concience back, she slowly crawled back up to him and rested herself on his chest and throwing on hand around him.

Haley: "Goodnight Jake. I love you."

Jake: "I love you too Haley. Goodnight."

With both of them peacefully sleeping in each other's arms, there was nothing that could go wrong.

Meanwhile, in Trixie's house, Trixie and Spud were just going in after Trixie opened her front door. She invited Spud to stay over earlier for some company. She heard her mother coming over to her from the kitchen.

Trixie's mom: "Wassup Trixie dear."

Trixie: "Sup mama."

Trixie's mom: "Not much, is that your little friend there?"

Trixie: "Yeah, is it okay if he can stay over?"

Trixie: "Oh sure baby, any friend of yours is definitely a friend of mama, yours truly."

Trixie (Giggling): "Thanks mama."

With that out of the way, Trixie took Spud's hand and they made their way in Trixie's bedroom. Trixie opened her door and let Spud enter. She followed him inside and closed the door, locking it in the process. Spud looking back at her, noticing that grin on her face, and perhaps knowing what was going on.

Spud: "Um, Trixie, are you, um, okay?"

Trixie: "You know it. And you know something else? I actually had a great time with you, even you did faint like a dozen times already."

Spud: "Well hehe, your...welcome?"

Trixie came closer to him. Spud nervously walked back a few inches, until the back of his feet was touching the edges of her bed, nowhere else to get back. She came closer to him, until she was just a few inches away from him. Spud was starting to show a drop of sweat coming from the side of his head.

Spud: "Trixie you...know your getting too close to..."

Before he was able to say anything else, Trixie pressed her lips onto his. Spud was way out of his mind now, even more than he usual was. He would have fainted. No, he would have died from even that kind of treatment. But, surprisingly, for the first time, he didn't faint or nothing. He just stood there accepting the kiss. Shockingly for both of them he kissed her back with equal force.

Trixie: "(Hm, maybe he's got a little more talent than I thought)"

Ending the kiss for some air, they both looked into each other's eyes. Not one of them wanting to look away or even blink. They were still for just a while, but then Trixie was the first one to make her move. She locked him in for another kiss. Spud once again accepts it without any retaliation. Limited by their lungs in need for air, they pulled apart.

Trixie: "Yo Spud, this may not sound like, well you know, me, but maybe we can actually have a descent relationship."

Spud: "Descent huh? You mean like when you actually agree with me?"

Trixie: "Don't push it. (Oh boy, this explanation is going to be long. And with Spud, well, hope the sun don't rise when we start this.)"

Trixie laid him down on her bed. She was ready to give him the details.

Trixie: "Okay, take off your shirt and you take off mine."

Spud: "Why?"

Trixie: "So we can start on our little fun?"

Spud: "What fun?"

Trixie: "...(Yup. This is going to really take long.)"

Trixie removed his shirt and threw it on his side of the room. Spud was confused by all this, but not wanting to piss Trixie anymore than he is now, he wanted to play safe and remove her shirt off, leaving her with her black bra.

Spud: "So, now what do..."

Trixie: "Pants. Off."

Spud shakingly followed her orders. He slid his pants off, very slowly. He was nervous, but then again he was getting a little turned on by how Trixie was acting now.

Spud: "O-okay, now what?"

Trixie: "Duh, I take off mine next."

After saying this she took her jeans off as well. Now they were left half naked. Spud with his shorts with Trixie with her bra and black thong. Looking pleased with what she saw, she decided to make the first move, locking him in another kiss. Trixie made her move as she forced Spud's mouth to open, sticking her tongue inside his mouth and moving it all his tongue with full force. Spud opened his eyes wide. Very wide. This was Trixie doing this to him? What to do now? Instincts inside him took over and allowed his tongue to follow hers, touching hers with equal force. Trixie was also shocked to see Spud following her, since all he does is observe. Now it looks like he's showing some improvement. Trixie stopped the kiss. For air yes, but also for the next step.

Trixie: "Alright Spud, here is what we going to do. You are going to just stay still and relax. I'm going to give you a blowjob."

Spud: "A windjob?"

Trixie: "Blowjob"

Spud: "Blindjob?"

Trixie: "Blowjob!"

Spud: "Bondjob?"

Trixie (Irritated): "ERRR! Fine, 'bondjob'"

Spud: "No! It was a blowjob you liar."

Trixie: "...yes, just stand still, for the love of all things holy."

Spud: "Oh okay. That sounds simple."

Spud stood still as Trixie bent down in front of him. She raised her hands on the sides of his shorts. She slowly slid them down until he was naked, and she was astounded to see his growing 6 foot erection.

Trixie: "I think we can do better than that."

She used her right hand to grab it, and give it a few jerks. Before she knew it, it grew bigger. It was barely growing, until it stopped at 7 1/2 inches. Trixie just gazed upon it.

Trixie: "Spud, you realize your more of a man than you thought?"

Spud: "I am? Oh no, where am I going to get a job, or a house, or child support or..."

Trixie: "That's not what I mean dummy, I'm talking about your tool there."

Spud: "What tool? I use this for peeing."

Trixie: "Ugh, I mean, ah screw this..."

Trixie took a deep breath after her last sentence and took his cock into her mouth, the first 2 inches of him. She used her tongue to touch the tip of his rod. Spud was shuttering under her attention.

Spud: "Ugh..."

Hearing him say this, Trixie sucked on him harder and letting his cock dive deeper in her mouth. 5 inches of him already inside, she kept going faster and harder, bobbing her head on it. Spud was having a tingling feeling inside him begging to come out.

Spud: "Tr-Trixie, some-AH!"

Before he could say anything, he let his load shoot into her mouth. Satisfied with his climax and cum, Trixie swallowed his load in a few gulps and stood up once again. With a devious grin she knew he had to give it to her now.

Trixie: "Okay Spud, your going to satisfy me now. Understood?"

Spud: "Fine, I guess I owe you one anyway."

Trixie: "Good. Since were a little late, your just going to pleasure me with your tongue."

Trixie then unsnapped her bra and pulled down her panties quickly. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Spud had no choice but to go down and start doing what he didn't know what to do. He gazed upon her slit underneath the few pubic hairs that stood in the way.

Spud: "Use my tongue? Well this shouldn't be hard. Here goes nothing."

Before an impatient Trixie could answer him, he stuck his tongue straight into her like a dart at high speed. He licked her up in her slit, from her lips to the inside. Pulling it out and pushing back in. Spud was doing a better job than expected. Trixie could't believe she was moaning from this pleasure he was giving her. She almost let out a temporary scream from the feeling of his moist tongue probing her insides.

Trixie: "Oh! Damn Spud. Your...Ah! Better than I thought."

Trixie kept still and waited until she was about to climax. Spud took his tongue out as he saw her clit. He poked it with his tongue.

Trixie: "AHH!"

Hearing scream this much told him that this was her spot. He kept going at it and poked it with his tongue and slowly rubbing it.

Trixie: "Oh, ah. Dammit! AH!"

Trixie came out with a fierce orgasm, pushing all the air in her lungs out her mouth and making her scream with delight as her juices flowed down, forming several stringlike streams of her juices down her legs. Suddenly there was a knowck on the door.

Trixie's mom: "Trix baby, are you okay in there? I heard you scream."

Trixie (Very Nervous): "Oh, um I just saw a...um...cockroach. Yeah that's it."

Trixie's mom: "Ew! Open the window and throw it out. Sorry for the trouble I'll just leave you guys there. Need anything?"

Trixie: "No mom, its all good."

Trixie's mom: "Okay dear."

The only noise that was heard from the room was the footsteps of Trixie's mom going down until the steps were heard no more. Almost letting out a sigh of relief, Trixie had to finish this as fast as possible.

Trixie: "(That was a close one. I'm so freaking lucky she didn't ask why the door was locked. Dammit, Haley is so lucky. She's getting it on with Jake without their parents in their house. Next time when MY parents are out, Trixie will have her day)."

Trixie looked at Spud to concentrate on him this time.

Trixie: "Okay Spud. We gotta make this as quick as possible. So lie down on the bed."

Spud did as he was told. Before Trixie said anything she gazed once again on his new erection. He was still hard.

Trixie: "...Damn Spud, you really have something going on there."

Spud: "Yeah, that's what they all say."

Trixie: "Um, yeah. Okay just relax. I'm going to be on the top."

Trixie got on her bed and stood up. When her bottom was a about a foot from his waste where his awaiting cock was looking up at her moist snatch, Trixie knew it was time. She lowered herself slowly onto him. She was still a virgin, but she had a few naughty magazines under her bed that she bought. She kept lowering herself on to him until she was almost kneeling down. At the same time she felt the head of his prick touching her lips, making her sweat with anticipation. She slowly lowered herself onto his cock this time, feeling the head now invading her awaiting hole. His head was soon blocked by the barrier that was keeping him away. She sat down with the force of her weight. Spud let out a gasp as she slammed herself on him and Trixie covered her mouth with a rather rasping yell coming out, not wanting her mom to come back. Spud was looking pretty worried about her now.

Spud: "Yo Trixie. You okay?"

Trixie looked at him at his caring manner. She smiled at him and gave him that girly grin she always gave him.

Trixie: "Nah. Come on now, this is your girl Trixie here. I'll be fine don't worry."

Feeling a little more confident, he let her slide up on him and then back down. Repeating this process over again very slowly, wanting to get rid of this pain until it was replaced by an array of pleasure. She felt this effect taking place. She picked up some speed and was now bouncing on him furiously. Spud started to feel this pleasure as her tightness was getting to him. Feeling her inside made Spud feel like he should also be part of this. Without warning, Spud grabbed her hips and started pounding her by moving his waste violently fast. Trixie felt a great pleasurable force being drived inside him greatly. She didn't know Spud could do this.

Trixie: "Crap, your...good Spud. Oh!"

Spud: "You, ugh, too Trixie."

Now with the pace at maximum speed, they could feel their tingling sensations inside them rising up and slowly crawling its way down their private areas. Spud was going faster with Trixie doing to same. They both couldn't take much more of this soon. Spud and Trixie together put much force into this one final thrust.

Spud: "AH!"

Spud came first, spilling his load up inside her. Trixie felt his warm fluids being spread into her slit, sending her into an orgasm of her own. She spilled her entire vaginal fluids down on him until his waste was soaken wet. Trixie collapsed on top of Spud while he was resting peacefully under her. 15 seconds of the blissful after glow, Trixie slid down to his left side and grabbed him around his neck.

Spud: "I've never felt this in my life."

Trixie: "Yeah. You know, your pretty good. I think we can work this out together."

With their comments now silenced by their exhaustion. They gave each other another passionate kiss. Another two souls spent for the night. At the same time, Trixie turned off her lamp next to her on top of her cabinet. Letting go of one another's lips, they fell asleep like they never slept before. It was 1:00 AM when they slept.

Meanwhile At 12:00 AM, Mr. And Mrs. Long, Grandpa and Fu Dog were called in by the hotel manager.

Hotel Manager: "I'm sorry to you all, but we have to close down due to an emergency of several rooms with a clogged up pipeline that connects the water and conditionings behind the walls. Your rooms happen to be one of them, so you gotta find somewhere else. I'm terribly sorry."

Mrs. Long: "Oh that's okay, we'll go to another hotel."

Mr. Long: "No, even better. Instead of going home tomorrow Evening, let's go straight home now. We will arrive at approximately 6:00 AM, so no worries."

Mrs. Long: "Shouldn't we call the kids to make sure they knew that we'll be coming early tomorrow?"

Mr. Long: "Nonsense we're going to surprise them tomorrow by showing up without warning, like a surprise party. Besides, the kids are already dead asleep by now, what harm could it do?"

Mrs. Long: "Well, I'll call his cell just in case."

Mrs. Long had pushed in Jake's number. Several rings and a voice message was told. Guess he was asleep. Just in case though, Mrs. Long decided to leave a message.

Jake's Voicemail: "Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!"

Mrs. Long: "Hi Sweety, me and the rest of us are having a good time. If you want to know we'll be coming home early today. We'll arrive around morning and hope you had a great time. Bye."

With that she hung up the phone, and Jake's had taken the message.

Mrs. Long: "There, that should do it."

Grandpa: "Yes, besides I gotta teach Jake early tomorrow about a new skill, uh I mean sweeping skill in my magic shop, Oh, I mean shop. Hehe."

Grandpa said this nervously, forgetting that Jake and Haley's dad in front of him was present. Mr. Long looked at him.

Mr. Long: "Well then...I think it's astounding. I guess we've wasted enough time anyway. Our car is waiting for us. Let's hope to it."

Fu Dog: "Yes, let's go already."

Mr. Long looked at him again. Just like Grandpa he was still unaware of Mr. Long in front of him.

Mr. Long: "I could have sworn I saw him once again speaking human."

Fu Dog: "Human...haha what are you talking about I don't...Damn, I mean. Woof Woof!"

Mr. Long gave a cock-eyed expression in front of him.

Mr. Long: "Aw, whose a good dog?"

Fu Dog: "Woof Woof! (Lord help me!)."

With that settled, they all hoped on their car and drove straight to the next town and back home. Jake and Haley had no idea they would come this early.

To Be Continued.  
Thank you for your patience. 


	11. Close Call

It was right now 6:30 AM. Jake and Haley were sleeping together peacefully and wanted nothing else but for the other to be with them forever. Haley once again was the first to wake up. Looking at his sleeping face made him so cute, and making him look sexy. She could just masturbate in bed looking at him, but then again, every since they made Real love, masturbating was unsatisfying to her now. She decides its best to wake him up, the proper way. She comes in closer and plants a kiss on him. Jake feels her warm lips pressing against his, and so holding her firmly in his arms and following the kiss to make it more passionate. They broke apart for a brief moment and looked at one another with a happy smile.

Haley: "Morning Cutie."

Jake: "Hey there beautiful, had a nice nap."

Haley (Yawning): "Yeah, last night was just amazing. We should do that more often before we get into the 'real' subject."

Seeing her grin made him just as excited as she was.

Jake: "You naughty girl you."

Haley just smiled at that comment and locked him into another kiss. This one lasted a little longer.

Meanwhile, Just outside their house, the family just got out with their two bag packs.

Mr. Long: "Finally, home sweet home. Can't wait to see the kids."

Mrs. Long: "Exactly. Our little pride and joy and our big boy are just waiting for us to say good morning to him."

Grandpa: "Yes, well your 'big boy' will be a stronger drag- um I mean man when I'm through with him today."

Fu Dog: "...(HA!, thought I was going to say something huh?)."

Mr. Long took out his house keys to unlock the front door. Turning it the left way, he felt the door open, and afterwards turned the knob. Opening the door, he looked inside to see that nothing so far has changed.

Mr. Long: "Well looks like the kids have done good so far. I hope there aren't any little hints of them getting into trouble."

Mrs. Long: "Oh Honey, don't worry. I trust both of them completely."

Grandpa: "HA! I know the two of them, we'll be lucky they haven't killed each other yet."

Mrs. Long: "What?"

Grandpa: "Nothing, so anyway where do I put my things?"

Mrs. Long: "Oh, anywhere you want."

Grandpa: "Okay. Fu Dog, leave my things here."

Fu Dog comes in with the bag packs full of Grandpa's heavy objects.

Fu Dog: "Next time, make something that makes these things lighter. I'm getting a back ache I havn't felt in over 200 years."

Grandpa: "Oh, calm down now."

Fu Dog let pouted all about. Not wanting to get into more trouble than he is now, he decides that it would be better to just go along with this.

Fu Dog: "Fine, gramps. Jake will come down soon anyway."

While Mrs. Long, Fu Dog and Grandpa were downstairs, Mr. Long made his way upstairs to their rooms. He wanted to peak in to see if they were sleeping peacefully and see how good they were doing. He first peaked inside Haley's room. Wait, something's not right.

Mr. Long: "Hm, where is Haley?"

Mr. Long looked at Jake's closed door leading to his bedroom. He usually never closes his door. He slowly walked up on his door, so as not to wake the boy up. He had a sense if Haley wasn't in her room, she must be in his. As soon as the door was inches away from him, he slowly rose his hand up to the knob. Turning it slowly, he slowly opened the door. Haley and Jake last night were so 'tired' they forgot to lock the door. Haley and Jake stood up and heard the knob of the door turning. They let go of eachother.

Haley: "Jake, what was that?"

Jake: "I don't know Haley."

They braced up to find out what was the cause of their door knob turning. They soon saw the door slowly opening, making both of them very nervous to know what or who would barge in. Peeking in to see what was in the room, Mr. Long saw something he had never seen in his life. He saw Jake, and Haley in bed together. He couldn't believe it. He then opened the door wide open, scaring Jake and Haley and forcing them to scream out loud.

Mr. Long: "I don't believe this!"

Haley: "Wait dad."

Jake: "Yeah, this ain't what it looks like."

Mr. Long: "Your darn tootin this is what it looks like."

Mr. Long was so shocked at the scene he shouted for the others.

Mr. Long: "HONEY!! GRAMPS!! You gotta have a look at this."

Immediately, everyone was on the scene looked at the couple from between Jake's opened door.

Fu Dog: "Oh yeah, call both of them and not me, I outta...WHOA!"

Even Fu Dog was shocked at the scene. Jake and Haley were really going to piss on the bed. They were so afraid at the family who was staring down on them. They couldn't do anything else but just stare at the eyes of their folks, while the folks were looking back at them. Both sweating slightly on their forehead, Jake had to take this like a man no matter what.

Jake: "Listen guys, I know what it looks like but you gotta believe me..."

Mr. Long: "There is nothing that can be said by what I'm looking at."

Jake was ready to take whatever his dad and the rest of his family were about to dish out.

Mr. Long: "I have to say this...This, is the Sweetest thing I have ever seen."

Jake and Haley just stood very still. Hearing their dad say this, They really felt uncomfortable.

Mrs. Long: "Oh my goodness, this is so cute. My daughter and son both getting along together. Oh this is really a nice treat."

Both Jake and Haley inhaled a great amount of air and letting it out with relief from their bodies. It was a good thing they were once again 'prepared' for any situations.

Recap: 4:00 AM aka 2 Hours ago...

Jake was the first to wake up, a little frustrating yet it was enough to make him bend his upper body up just a little. He looked at Haley as she slept. She looked so cute. She was sleeping with her arm across that she used to wrap around Jake and the other hand she used to put close to her face and put her thumb in her mouth. Watching Haley sucking her thumb made her look like an innocent baby. Jake looked at her and smiled. He heard a noise coming from his phone. It sounds like a message was sent. Though tired, he didn't see the trouble in looking at who just messaged him. His drawer right next to him next to his bed was where his phone was. He looked to see who it was. It was his mom.

Jake: "Mom?"

He opened his phone and listened to what is said:

:Hi Sweety, me and the rest of us are having a good time. If you want to know we'll be coming home early today. We'll arrive around morning and hope you had a great time. Bye:

Jake opened his eyes wide enough that it didn't look like he was sleepy. He rolled the other way and was now facing Haley.

Jake (Whispering): "Psst. Haley. Wake up."

Haley opened her eyes slowly, noticing her thumb in her mouth. She took it out and made a bashful smile as she looked at Jake.

Haley: "Oh, hey Jake, morning already."

Jake looked at his clock.

Jake: "Its 4:10 AM Haley."

Haley: "Oh, well that's a bit early. But then..."

She gave him a seductive grin.

Haley: "Nothing is 'too' early."

She looked at him passionately. Her body soon faced the ceiling to give Jake a better upward view of her. She then spread her legs wide and looked at Jake with another seductive look.

Haley (Whispering to Jake's ear): "Give it to me Jake."

Jake was now aroused, almost having a full grown erection out of him, but knew he had to sacrifice this time for Haley. There was a bigger problem heading their way.

Jake: "No Haley we can't."

Haley (Dissapointed): "Why not Jake? Morning sex is pretty hot these days."

Jake: "No, I just heard the voice message from my phone just now."

Haley: "Oh, well who is it from."

Jake (Nervously): "Its mom."

Haley (Shocked): "M-mom?"

Haley and Jake both forgot the One thing they should have remembered since they have gotten together. Their parents. They knew they should keep their secrets to strangers, and maybe even their friends (Which didn't work), but their parents they weren't even completely aware of their existence since Haley told Jake her secret. Haley had to hear what their mom just said.

Haley: "W-What did she say?"

Jake: "Their not coming this evening. Their coming in a few hours now."

Haley panicked at last sentence Jake had told her. She jumped out of bed frantically looking for her clothes.

Haley: "Oh Gosh! Where are my clothes? Where are they?!"

Jake: "Haley calm down. Don't worry about it. Listen, this is what we'll do. We're not going to tell them, yet. We have to dress up in our pajamas and we gotta sleep in our separate rooms."

Haley knew they had to obviously where pj's for their cover up, but sleeping apart? She felt like even a minute apart was heart wrenching.

Haley: "Jake, I want to sleep with you."

Jake was still clever. He thought of a plan.

Jake: "Okay, here's what we'll do. You can sleep with me. But, we gotta be dressed and we gotta sleep on two separate pillows and apart. In a way, we can't touch, hold, hug, or embrace each other. We got to keep our hands to ourselves and pretend to sleep like a normal brother and sister would together."

Haley was a little offended by hearing him say 'like a normal brother or sister'.

Haley: "What do you mean by 'normal' Jake."

Jake: "Cause we're not just normal brother and sister. We're Special brother and sister."

Haley loved this boy. Her brother. Her friend. Someone who knew to say the right words. Tears nearly came from her eyes but she still managed to stay her old form.

Haley: "Nice save there Jackie."

Jake: "Thanks, okay get dressed in your sleeping clothes."

Jake went to his drawer while Haley went into hers in her room. They came out with their pajamas.

Jake: "Okay, let's go to sleep and just act like we were before Friday."

Haley: "Agreed."

Jake went to the left side of his bed while Haley went to the right side of the bed. Before going to sleep, Jake rose up and gave Haley a final good night kiss until late morning.

Jake: "I love you Haley."

Haley: "I love you too Jake."

They both went to sleep.

Back to present Time:

Haley and Jake had been saved the next moment of being busted.

Mr. Long: "Well, isn't that sweet now. I love how you kids are getting along so greatly. Just for that, I'll take you guys for a great dinner next weekend together."

Mrs. Long: "Yes, you guys earned it."

Haley: "Thanks mom."

Jake: "Thanks."

Mr. Long: "Well, I gotta get to my Sunday Morning work place. I'll just stay for a couple of hours and then come straight home to start our family happy day today."

Mrs. Long: "I'll go to the grocery, plant shop and the curtain store. I'll be back in a few hours as well."

Grandpa: "I have to go back to the store. Jake, at 2 PM sharp, I expect to see you soon."

Jake: "You got it gramps."

Their parents came up to them. Their mom giving them a kiss on their cheek and their dad patting them on the back for a job well done in staying out of trouble in the house. All left for their Sunday Routine. All, except for Fu Dog. Seeing them leave, they didn't recognize Fu Dog next to the door on the outside of Jake's room. Thinking they were alone, they sighed a great relief that they still weren't caught yet.

Haley: "Phew that was close."

Jake: "Tell me about it. They almost caught our secret if I didn't hear my mom say she was coming home early."

Fu Dog: "AHEM!

They both gasped very nervously to see that Fu Dog had not gone out yet. They had to hear what he had to say.

Jake: "OH, heh, sup Fu, what you doing here, dog?"

Fu Dog: "Haha, Jake. Care to explain to me what you guys have been doing this whole time? Together?"

Haley: "No, we haven't done nothing Fu. Honest."

Fu Dog: "Oh yeah?"

Fu Dog was sniffing the air and walked up closer to them. He then jumped on the bed before they had a chance to get out. He smelled the bed and then smelled their bodies.

Fu Dog: "Just as I thought. You guys have a strong aroma of sweat, bodily fluids, and a hint of Haley's scent on Jake's body and vice versa. Aka, you guys reek of sex."

They're hearts stopped in their tracks. Fu Dog knows. Of all people besides Spud and Trixie, Fu, a family friend and the first one, knew about their secret. He sniffed again to make sure.

Fu Dog: "Yup, definitely sex. And not Just sex, you guys smell like you have done it with..."

Haley: "Fu, listen, we were...um..."

Fu Dog: "Jake, have you and Haley done what I think you guys have done."

Fu Dog was a funny a passionate character when you got to know him. But this time, or probably the first time ever, he was talking serious. There was no escaping. He knew. What's the point of even lying, and even if they did, he could smell it. He's a dog. (Never underestimate a dog's sense of smell). Jake knew it was time to come clean. He trusted Fu Dog to keep secrets, and he was the one who would mostly understand quicker and better than the others.

Jake: "Okay Fu, here's how it happened..."

To Be Continued... 


	12. No Warning

I sincerely apologize to each and every one of you guys for being 1 day late. I had technical difficulties. To make it up, in a few hours I'm making another chapter and update it as Soon as possible. Promise. Enjoy.

Haley and Jake had gotten away as long as they could. They tried. They were caught by Spud. They were caught by Trixie. Now, they were caught by Fu Dog. He caught them when they thought none of them were around. He could even smell the evidence that were on them. Clothes were a useless cover up for this 600-year old K-9. It was time for Jake and Haley to explain to him what had happened. From beginning of Friday to this morning.

1 Hour later...

Jake: "And that was how this happened."

He looked at Fu Dog. Jake was very annoyed now. Fu Dog was sleeping, 10 minutes ago. Jake was now frustrated. He lowered his head to his ear.

Jake: "FU!!!"

Fu Dog (Waking Up): "What, oh. What? Oh yeah, so that was what happened with you guys?"

Jake: "Yes."

Fu Dog looked at him very carefully. He didn't want this to be some kind of joke. Jake was telling the truth after all. Fu Dog didn't want to make this any more complicated than it already was. He looked at Haley. He looked at Jake. He knew they were broken inside, so as a pal, he eased up a bit.

Fu Dog: "Eh, that's all right you guys. You really don't have to worry. I can keep this secret. I'll even prove it!"

Jake and Haley were smiling and chuckling at his carefree self. But still, Fu Dog had to warn him about the 'other' dangers ahead.

Fu Dog: "Seriously though. Sooner or later you guys have to tell your friends about this."

Jake: "We did."

Fu Dog (Amazed): "You did?"

Jake: "Yeah, well, not really. They caught us in the act and forced it out of us, so..."

Fu Dog: "Well, those are you friends. You got way important people who are going to catch you and are going to be Much more strict than just your friends."

Haley: "You mean?"

Fu Dog: "Yes, your parents. Now guys, you have to let them know you guys are together. Trust me, the only way we can live happily ever after and all that stuff is if you reveal everything to everyone you trust. If you don't, whose going to keep it?"

Jake and Haley understood the response. They both know that sooner or later they were going to find out. Either they tell them now or they will get caught. Either way, there was now way they were going to keep their little love spree for long.

Jake: "Well, let's try this. How about we tell them maybe, tonight?"

Haley: "Yeah we can do that."

Fu Dog: "Well, I guess that will work. If you guys get caught, well its not my problem."

Jake: "We know Fu. Just get to Grandpa's shop before he finds out your not there."

Fu Dog: "Oh crap! I almost forgot. He's gonna kick my butt to the curve. I gotta run back there. See ya kids."

Haley: "Bye Fu."

Jake: "Catch you later."

Fu Dog: "And remember to not be caught and tell them tonight."

Jake: "We promise."

Fu Dog: "Oh and remember to..."

Haley: "Just Go!"

Fu Dog: "Alright fine."

Fu Dog disappeared in a second from them, going as fast as he could to not get in trouble with grandpa. They let out a sigh of relief. Now they were alone again. They didn't have anything else to do, so why not have a little fun for a while.

Haley: "So, Jake. What you wanna do now?"

Jake: "How about we get some breakfast, and then we can do a little of our 'special' talents later on."

Haley (grinning): "Mmm, I'd like that."

They went downstairs, still with their night clothes. They got their bowls and poured their favorite cereals in them, the same time using milk to be drizzled down on their respected bowls. Haley looked at Jake.

Haley: "Hey Jake give me a spoonful of your cereal and I'll give a spoonful of mine."

Haley's was Fruit Loops while Jake's was Coacoa puffs. They both took a spoonful of their cereal and fed each other. Haley took her spoon out of his mouth as he with her.

Haley: "Mmm. I should get some of that next time."

Jake: "Yeah, its not so bad. Guess it is good to try something new."

Haley: "Oh, were going to 'try something new' soon after this..."

Haley paused with a grin, making Jake give her a look of his own.

Jake: "Oh yes we will."

Done eating their meals, they looked at each other once again. They were again feeling the heat just by the catch of one another's eyes. They were screaming at each other to give them love.

Jake: "Haley, wanna come up to my room."

Haley (Excitedly): "I thought you'd never ask."

They both went up to Jake's room. Haley went in first, followed by Jake. Closing the door, they didn't bother to lock it, since there was no one in and their mom and dad were out doing errands and won't be back for long. At least, that's what they thought.

In the Market:

Mrs. Long: " Let me see how much is it?"

Publix Cashier: "$120.38 is your total. Will this be cash, charge, or credit?"

Mrs. Long: "Oh well let me see what I've got."

Mrs. Long into her purse. She didn't see any money. She didn't see a credit card. Oh no! She remembered she left it in her husband and her room when they went for the concert.

Mrs. Long: "Oh my Gosh! I forgot my money. I'm very sorry for this."

Publix Cashier: "That's okay ma'am don't worry. Just bring your money back and we'll keep your supplies safe for an hour."

Mrs. Long: "But I got ice cream and milk in there!"

Publix Cashier: "Then make it quick."

Mrs. Long got out of the store as fast as she could. Some of the dairy products will melt or go bad if she didn't come back sooner. She went straight for home.

Meanwhile in the job counter.

Boss: "Mr. Long, I'm glad to see you today."

Mr. Long: "Why, thank you sir, thank you."

Boss: "You got everything in order so far. Now, where are those 'Insult Memoirs?'"

Mr. Long opened up his job briefcase. He looked to see where it was. He kept searching all over the paper covered insides of his case. No luck. He must have left it home and forgotten it when he came back.

Mr. Long: "Oh my goodness I forgot it back home."

Boss: "No worries my good man. You're a hard working guy. I appreciate it very much. Just for that I'll give you about 45 minutes before the meeting begins so we can get those papers back."

Mr. Long was very thankful.

Mr. Long: "Oh thank you sir, you won't regret it."

Mr. Long ran to the elevator, and then ran out the entrance of his of the company. He hoped into his car and drove on home quickly.

Back at Jake and Haley's house...

Haley and Jake were both passionately kissing, holding each other like any couple would. They kept sticking their faces together like glue. It was like a drug to them. Getting into the kiss, Haley stuck her tongue inside of Jake's mouth forcefully. This time, it was Jake's turn to suck on her tongue. Sucking in his mouth the slimy, slippery and moist organ of Haley's mouth was enough to arouse the both of them. 20 seconds of this passion left them apart for some air. Haley was about to go for another kiss, but instead Jake grabbed her and picked her up and wildly kissed her neck. Haley was surprised as she was being manhandled. She loved it when Jake was assaulting her with passion. It made her completely turned on. Her face went closer to his ear.

Haley: "Oh Jake, your starting to arouse me."

Jake stopped his assault of kisses on her neck and went also pressed his lips right on her ear, breathing on it made her want him even more.

Jake: "You want it Haley?"

Haley: "Yes Jake yes."

Smiling at her agreement he kissed her neck but this time a little slower, kissing her stronger and letting the kisses last longer. Haley getting into it again went to his left ear and started to use her tongue to lick the bottom of his ear. After doing this, she moved her tongue to the middle of his ear where the hole was and stuck her tongue there, letting it go in deeper. Jake was too getting into the action. Both wanting to get this on, Jake fell on the bed behind him, lying face up with Haley's body on top of his. They soon looked back on each other's faces and kissed once again, this time making it last as long as it could. Almost a minute of open-mouthed contact, Haley stood up just a little, barely sitting on Jake's waste. She quickly took off her shirt. Not a moment to waste time, she took her bra off by sliding her hands under the bra laces and pulled it off her head. Seeing her bare chest made Jake's hand's want to grab them and his fingers to twist and pinch her nipples. Before wanting to do this, Haley herself grabbed both of his hands and let dragged them to her breast. Jake, blind-sided by her actions but liking what she was doing, he grabbed her breast and starting making a circular motion. Seconds after this treatment, he moved on in using his fingers to twist her nipples tenderly. Haley yelped from the attention she was receiving. Haley was still disappointed at the sight of Jake with his shirt still on him.

Haley: "Take it off Jake."

Knowing what she wanted, Jake pulled his hands up and pressed them under his shirt, showing up under it and pulling it off over his head, dropping it on the floor next to his bed. Much better. Liking what she saw, she moved her head down his nipple and started sucking on it. Jake now knew the feeling of having the treatment he gave to her. It felt so good. Seconds of her sucking on his nipple she craned her upper body back up again and slowly stood up from over him. She took off her pajama bottoms and moved her left leg up to take it off her body, and did the same with her right leg. She threw them with Jake's shirt. She was left with only her panties on. Looking down at Jake below, she traced her eyes from his upper body to his lower one. Her vision of him in his natural self was censored by his pj pants still on him. She first made her attack on it by unbuttoning it and pulling the zipper down. A signal that made Jake grab his pants and pull them down, leaving him with only his boxers. Now they were both in their underwear. Haley was about to pull hers down but Jake stopped her for just a minute.

Jake: "Hold on, I got a better idea."

He grabbed her waste and dragged it down until it was briefly in contact with his. Almost as if having sex yet with their undergarments on, Jake began groping her. Jake was using his now fully erected rod in the form of a bulge from his boxers to poke and caress under Haley's panties that had a sign of wetness on it. Haley had enough. She stood off and slid her panties down and threw them further away. She commanded Jake.

Haley: "Take them off and screw me."

Jake heard her use those verbal phrases, and wanted to be inside of her just as much as she did. Jake grabbed the sides of his boxers and slid them down, dropping them from the bottom edge of the bed. They were both naked. They were now ready to make love.

Meanwhile, outside their house, their mom and dad had parked at the same time next to each other. They both got out.

Mr. Long: "You too?"

Mrs. Long: "Yes. Quickly, open the door, I gotta get the money before the cashier gets impatient."

Mr. Long: "Yeah, I gotta get my papers in due time. I can't keep my boss waiting."

Mr. Long was the first to open the door and went in first. They both went from the living room to their room and got their things.

Jake & Haley (Faintly upstairs): "AH!"

They both heard them scream. Mrs. Long, very worried for her children, wanted to get up to see what made them scream.

Mr. Long: "Don't worry honey I'll go check upstairs, just get your purse first."

Haley had just sat on his cock. She started bouncing on him quickly to get as much sexual satisfaction as she possibly can. Following her, Jake also thrusted in and out of her, giving both of them the greatest sexual pleasure they have experienced yet. Haley was feeling his cock drilling into her while his waste was roughly pounding against the outside of her slit, and lightly pounding her clitoris in contact.

Haley: "Damn! Jake!"

Jake: "H-Haley!"

Haley kept bouncing wildly, riding him at full speed. Their parents had heard their loud yells of their sibling's names coming from inside Jake's room. Their mom waited downstairs while their dad had just made it up, a few feet away from Jake's bedroom door.

Haley: "Ugh, uh, ah...AH!"

Haley went into an orgasm first, inevitably followed by Jake.

Jake: "Err...Ah!"

Seconds after Haley's climax, Jake's orgasm came in second. Haley body was limping, but she still had the strength to stay up on him, sitting on his waste with his cock still inside her. They looked at each other and didn't pay attention to anything else around them. They let their guard down.

Outside Jake's room, his dad was peeking in on them by creaking the door just a bit to get a glimpse.

Mr. Long: "Its... Haley. She's...nude?"

Mrs. Long: "What? She is?"

Mr. Long: "Wait a minute."

Their dad found something he had never seen in his life. This time, it wasn't a good thing. It was serious. His worried and caring face soon because a boiling rage of fury as he saw what Haley was supposedly sitting on. He looked at the face of that 'boy' who had stripped the dignity of their daughter.

Mr. Long: "There looks like someone else lying under her. He looks like..."

Taking a closer look. He couldn't believe it. Green hair, brown eyes. Could it be? His son.

Mr. Long: "No...its Jake."

Mrs. Long: "W-What!?"

He had enough, he threw open the door as wide as he possibly could. Jake and Haley didn't see or hear it until it was too late. They saw their parents. Their mom with a shocked expression with dad with a red hot face with anger and frustration. Jake and Haley were caught.

To Be Continued... 


	13. Worried Couple

It was and would forever be the scariest most dreadful moment in Jake and Haley's lives. They were discovered, in their bed, having sex. And who were the people who saw this? Their parents. The door was still wide open. Mrs. Long with a confused and shocked look on her face, with their dad having a face as though looking at a cold-blooded killer. Jake and Haley were going to pee on the bed. Who wouldn't? Your parent(s) seeing you having sex in your room with someone, especially a family member, you wouldn't blame you? It was time for Jake to step up. He knew he had to be ready for what was coming for them. Haley slowly slid off his nearly shrinking rod as he lightly took Haley off of him, while Jake stood up and sat down on the bed. They were both a little exhausted from the sex but they were still able to make eye contact. Jake was ready without preparing or thinking the right words to say. It was the wrong place at the wrong place. But he knew he and Haley took the risk. There were no excuses to make, no lies to make up, and no running away. Their parents had to know. They were both sitting down next to each other now as Jake tried to explain.

Jake: "M-mom, dad, I need to tell-"

Mr. Long: "I don't want to hear your excuses son."

Jake: "No, I'm not making any-"

Mr. Long: "I am very disappointed. In the BOTH OF YOU!!!"

They heard their dad scream to the top of his lungs. It was cold and harsh in tone and his temper couldn't be controlled.

Haley: "Please Dad, we can explain why."

Mr. Long turned to Haley this time.

Mr. Long: "Did he force you to do anything?"

Haley: "No, we-"

Mr. Long: "WHAT!"

Once again Haley was dead scared and couldn't continue telling her side of the story.

Mr. Long: "Are you telling me you wanted him to do this to you!!"

Haley was starting to cry. She didn't want her dad mad at her, but most importantly she didn't want anything to happen to Jake.

Jake: "Listen, Let me tell you what happened."

Mr. Long: "I don't want to hear another word out of Both of you!"

They both stayed still. They didn't say anything else. Apparently words weren't going to do so well with him.

Mr. Long: "I don't want to talk or look at any of the two of you. I'm going to think about this."

With that said, they both were easily shocked and crushed. Their father shut the door with a loud boom. Now Haley and Jake were all alone again. Jake craned his head down in disappointment while Haley was starting to form tears in her eyes, letting them stream down her cheeks. They heard the door starting to open again. They both stood up and were once again scared if their dad came in again. It wasn't their dad thankfully. It was their mom. She was in a very emotional mood and a little angry at the situation. Before she got in she just had to tell them one thing before they could talk.

Jake: "Listen mom we can explain all of this."

Mrs. Long: "Don't worry I'll listen, but before I do, could you guys at least put your clothes on?"

Haley and Jake looked at one another, both blushing that they were presently in front of their mom.

Jake: "Oh uh okay. Just give us a minute."

Mrs. Long nodded reassuringly at them. After Haley and Jake were fully dressed, they called out.

Haley: "Okay, were good."

Their mom opened the door, looking to see that they were dressed and closed the door behind her.

Jake: "W-Where's dad?"

Mrs. Long: "He went to work. He's really upset over this."

Jake: "Yeah, we know."

Their mother went over and sat on Jake's bed in between her children.

Mrs. Long: "Okay, I want to hear this. What has been happening with the two of you."

Jake: "Well, you see..."

Haley: "Don't worry Jake, I'll tell her."

Jake: "Okay."

Haley: "You see, this is how it happened."

Haley explained to her mom that she was falling in love with her brother for almost a year now. Haley didn't want to tell her mom this because, of course, its so wrong. But to Haley it felt so right, so good. She wanted to stay with Jake wherever he went, and wanted him to accept his feelings. She dreamed about it but never thought it would happen, that Jake would not only accept her feelings for her, but would also tell her that he felt the same way for her. After this introduction, she went on talking about the weekend and how it started this whole trivia.

40 minutes later...

Haley: "And that's what happened."

Mrs. Long was at a lost for words. Her daughter and son were lovers?

Mrs. Long: "So...Let me get this straight? You were in love with Jake for a period of time and wanted him to accept it. You told him on Friday about this and Jake took time to think about it. He said...yes? Am I correct."

Jake: "Yes I did."

Mrs. Long: "So, let me ask you guys something. I know that love between you guys is good enough. I love you both very much. You're my babies. I love you both no matter what you guys choose."

Haley: "Thanks mom."

Jake: "We love you too."

Mrs. Long: "But still, what made you guys want to have...you know...intercourse with each other?"

That was embarrassing to say, for both their mother and for them. They had to explain this in a manner that would otherwise need more explaining.

Haley: "Well, you see, ever since puberty, I've always wanted Jake to give me as much love as he wanted to give. When I learned about sex, and even felt how great it was I wanted Jake to do this special act with me."

Jake: "Mom, I asked her if she wanted to. She said yes. We both wanted this, and we're both happy with the decisions we've made thus far."

Mrs. Long knew now that they would love each other until the end.

Mrs. Long: "I understand. You both really do love each other. I know in my heart that you guys share a special bond."

Haley: "Well, I don't know if 'everyone' accepts it. I...don't think I can tell this to dad."

Haley was starting to tear up. She wanted her dad to accept Jake and her.

Mrs. Long: "You two don't worry about a thing, I'm going to talk to him when he comes back. In the mean time, after what just happened today, I think it's best if you two go outside."

Jake: "What should we do?"

Mrs. Long: "Walk or go somewhere, just for a few hours so I can talk to your father. Plus I know you guys are dramatized by him."

Haley: "Yes we were."

Jake: "Guess your right, we better go out and cool our minds down from what happened today."

Jake and Haley were already dressed in their day closed, so they both a kiss on their mom's cheek.

Jake & Haley: "Bye mom."

Mrs. Long: "Bye guys, don't worry about a thing."

Jake: "Okay."

Mrs. Long stopped them for a minute for one last saying.

Mrs. Long: "Oh and one more thing."

Haley: "What is it?"

Mrs. Long: "You guys better do anything 'inappropriate' when your out."

They knew what she was saying, blushing in response.

Jake: "Don't worry mom, we won't do anything like that."

Mrs. Long: "Okay, take care you two."

After their session, their mom gave them each $30 to spend when they were out. They went downstairs and opened the front door to head out. They were walking with each other hand in hand, enjoying the presence of one another.

Jake: "Hey, Haley."

Haley: "What is it Jake?"

Jake: "Well, how do you feel about, you know, our parents finding out about...us?"

Haley stopped walking for a moment. Jake did the same and now they were still just yards from their home.

Haley: "Well, I'm just..."

Jake waited for a few seconds. He let her take as much time as she wanted to.

Haley: "Its just so sudden, and...well..."

Jake knew Haley was going to break down any minute soon.

Jake: "Haley, wanna go somewhere a little private before we go to Grandpa's shop."

Haley thought about it for a minute. It would be good to go somewhere a little while.

Haley: "Okay Jake. What do you have in mind?"

Jake: "Let's go to that empty park and just talk about this for a minute."

Haley: "Okay Jake, should we dragon up?"

Jake: "Yeah, its just a few miles to where we're heading."

They both turned into their dragon forms, flying to the empty park where there was barely anyone there. They flew until the last spot of houses had disappeared and replaced with a terrain of grassy plains. They kept going until they saw a hill with a lake under its edge. It was peaceful, and not a soul for yards away. They land on the hill, transforming back to their original selves and sat side by side, looking at the meadow from up high. They loved this feeling of being together. Jake had to speak up.

Jake: "This is really peaceful isn't it?"

Haley: "It sure is Jake."

Jake: "Well, now that's settled, what do you think will happen if we get back?"

Haley just sat there, thinking of the situation makes her shiver. What if their dad didn't accept them? What if they didn't accept their love? What if he forces them to break up? All of these problems that might happen to her and Jake made her confused, angry, and especially sad.

Haley: "Jake, what if...well, if dad didn't want us to be...together?"

Jake looked at her, both concerned and serious. He didn't want her to feel bad or anything. He didn't to see her cry or see her in any kind of sadness she was feeling right now.

Haley: "I'm just scared that...that..."

Haley's left eye gave out a tear, flowing down quickly and leaving a stream for more tears to follow. She was starting to cry, her voice sounding rasp as she was talking in between sobs.

Haley: "What if...he breaks us...apart?..."

Haley dropped her head into her hands, crying her eyes out completely and covering her mouth to let the muffles of sobs come out. Jake felt just as bad, he took her and held her tight. He let her rest her head on his chest as he pulled her closer with his hands around her.

Jake (Whispering in her ear): "Its going to be ok Haley. He won't do this. I know it."

Haley stopped sobbing for a while, hearing what he had to say.

Jake: "And even if he did, I wouldn't allow that. I love you too much to just let you go."

Haley took her head off his chest and looked into his eyes. Jake noticed one drop of tear about to run down her face. He caressed her cheek with his right hand and used his thumb to catch her tear.

Jake: "Haley. Don't worry about anything. I'll love you no matter what happens."

Haley: "Oh, Jake."

Jake moved his head closer to hers, locking her into a passionate kiss. Haley was overtaken from his actions and decides to follow it. They kissed for a while, not caring for anything else. Haley looked around. There was nobody here, a perfect opportunity to have some good alone time with Jake. She broke the kiss to explain, with a grin on her face.

Haley: "Hey Jake, there's nobody here, just you and me...alone."

Jake knew what she wanted.

Jake: "Uh Haley you think we should do it now?"

Haley: "Yes."

Jake: "But we promised mom we wouldn't do anything 'inappropriate'."

Haley: "Yeah, but she never said anything about Not having sex did she?"

Jake: "But, isn't sex inappropriate?"

Haley: "Jake, that's making love. Is there anything inappropriate about love?"

Haley again outsmarted his senses of what his mom said.

Jake: "Okay, you got me. So what should we do?"

Haley: "Let's start with this first."

Haley unzipped his pants and pulled them down half way, letting his boxers expose with his bulge starting to show from it. She then slid down his underwear to his knees and begins to stroke his soft rod until it was longer and harder. She wasted no time in taking it in her mouth and starting sucking on it. She gained speed immediately, going faster and harder on his rod. Jake felt the pleasure beginning to get a hold on him. Afterwards, he had an idea.

Jake: "Haley."

Saying this while holding her head, Haley stopped her process with his cock halfway in her mouth.

Jake: "Lets do what we did last night."

He lied down on his back. Haley knew this position and lied down as well upside down. Jake had a view of under her skirt while she was inches away from his cock. Without wasting time, his hands roam under her skirt and grabbed by the sides her panties, sliding them down until it was on her ankles. He craned his head upwards under her skirt and saw her snatch inches from his face. He stuck out his tongue and started licking her clitoris and then trailed it back down to the lips. Haley shuttered from his attention, so she put his cock back in her mouth again and sucked on it harder and faster. They kept this process going for about a minute. Jake, this time, was the first to feel a tingling sensation of his rod, a foreshadow of his orgasm coming closer. Haley soon felt hers building up inside.

Jake: "Ah!"

Without knowing it, he felt his orgasm sneak up on him, forcing him to ejaculate his sperm in her mouth, letting her enjoy the taste of him and swallowing it one gulp at a time. Finished until the last squirts of his seed were released out of him, he licked faster and rougher. Desperate to make her cum, he used the tip of his tongue to roughly scrape her clit.

Haley: "OOOH! AH!!!"

She soon felt herself lose control as she released her juices as her orgasm took over. Splashing partially on his face, Jake took his head out of skirt and fell from exhaustion from the orgasm. Haley also dropped in exhaustion, but had enough strength to crawl to Jake's level and lied down next to him with her arm over his chest.

Haley: "I love you Jake."

Jake: "Me too Haley."

They stayed there for a long needed rest. After about 10 minutes, they got up and got ready to go to grandpa's shop.

To Be Continued... 


	14. Grandpa's next

They were already done with their love making on the hill in the private park. Jake zipped his pants while Haley pulled her panties up and they turned into their dragon forms once again. They went back to their neighborhood until they spotted their grandpa's shop. They went behind an alley adjacent to the shop and returned to their normal selves. They got out of the alley and opened the front door of their grandfather's store. Jake entered first, along with Haley.

Jake: "Hello, Grandpa?"

The figure to come out was Fu Dog.

Fu Dog: "Hey hey, hello guys."

Jake: "Sup Fu."

Haley: "Hi Fu."

Fu Dog: "Yeah, if your looking for you gramps, he'll come out in a minute, he's trying to make some troll scented perfume to make any troll turn against their own kind."

Jake: "Why?"

Fu Dog: "Just in case some enemy trolls try to get us. Anyway how are you guys handling your little love lusts huh?"

Jake and Haley looked at him with depressed looks on their faces.

Jake: "Well Fu, um, our parents found out."

Fu Dog jumped up from what he just heard.

Fu Dog: "What!?"

Haley: "Its true, we were, well, having some love in Jake's room. All of a sudden, the door swung open and they were there, looking at us."

Fu Dog: "Oh, um, how did they take it?"

Jake: "Our mom didn't take it that hard, but dad. Well..."

Haley gave Fu Dog a look that showed him it was true, and not good.

Fu Dog: "Well, I'm very sorry about that guys."

Jake: "Sorry for what? It wasn't your fault. We just had bad luck that time that's all."

Fu Dog: "Listen guys, your parents will forget about this whole bad situation in no time and they'll focus on the positive side of it."

Haley: "Thanks Fu."

Jake: "Thanks."

Fu Dog: "Don't mention it."

All of a sudden, another figure came from behind Fu Dog. It was a small old person white hair and a white mustache. It was their grandpa, Lao Shi. They were still, and they were really nervous. Has he overheard their conversation just now?

Grandpa: "Now, what was it about you guys having this secret?"

They all froze in their tracks. They had to think of what to say. Was it that easy to outsmart their grandfather?

Jake: "Um, hehe...what do you mean gramps?"

Grandpa: "Something about both of your 'love lusts'."

Jake and Haley both blushed in embarrassment.

Jake: "Well about that, you see what he meant to..."

Grandpa: "Don't fool me Jake. Tell me the truth now."

Jake: "Um..."

Jake had to tell his grandpa the truth. There was no way that he could outsmart him as much as his parents or sister. He had to tell his grandpa the truth, after all, there was nothing else that could fool him. Since almost all of Jake's family and friends know, what's the point of even continuing with this? He had to tell him.

Jake: "Well, um, grandpa. I guess I have to tell you something."

Grandpa: "And what would that be?"

Jake: "Well, I don't know how to put this in easy words for you but..."

Grandpa: "Yes?"

Jake: "Me..."

Grandpa: "Go on."

Jake: "...and Haley..."

Grandpa: "You and Haley what?"

Jake: "We...um...we..."

Haley couldn't take the suspense. If he wasn't going to say it, she will.

Haley: "Me and Jake love each other."

Jake just shut his mouth for a moment. Grandpa however couldn't believe what he was hearing from his own granddaughter. He had to respond to this shocking news.

Grandpa: "Oh, I am proud of you guys. Brothers and sisters must stand side by side no matter what."

Jake: "No, I mean we Love LOVE each other."

Grandpa still didn't get what he was trying to say. He just kept thinking the wrong idea of how Jake was explaining it.

Jake: "No I mean we..."

Haley couldn't take much more of this. This was the same thing with Spud and Trixie.

Haley: "Crap! This is what Jake means."

Haley took a hold of Jake's face and pushed his lips with hers. Seeing this really shocked grandpa as he opened his mouth wide open until it nearly touched the floor.

Fu Dog: "Oh no. Here it comes."

Fu Dog slapped himself on the forehead. He knew whenever Lao Shi acted this way he was going to really going to react.

Grandpa: "...Au Chi Shui!..."

Whenever he was mad he would always speak Chinese gibberish, not making sense for Haley or Jake. Haley broke the kiss after hearing her grandpa starting to go off on a rampage. There was no way to stop him except time. After a while though, Lao Shi lost a bit of his steam and calmed down just a bit, barely.

Grandpa: "What were you two thinking?"

Haley was really offended about what grandpa just said. 'What were they thinking?'. Was love for both of them something wrong? Haley had to prove her grandfather wrong.

Jake: "Gramps we..."

Haley: "Grandpa! Me and Jake love each other because we do. We care for each other and we want you and everyone to accept that."

Haley began to form drops of tear in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but she had to prove to grandpa that she was serious about this. Lao Shi knew she was telling the truth. She was being serious enough.

Grandpa: "I apologize Haley, its just, I don't know that a brother and sister could love each other like this."

Jake: "Well, we do."

Grandpa: "Its okay. Don't worry. I accept the both of you as both my grandchildren and as a couple. I just hope that you, Jake, will take care of her."

Jake: "I will grandpa."

Grandpa: "Good."

It took a while, but he was able to cool off from the drama that happened today.

Grandpa: "How about this, you guys want to eat something."

Jake: "Okay, I haven't eaten in a while."

Haley: "Yeah, me too."

Grandpa: "I'll make you guys some noodles just in case you both want any."

Jake & Haley: "Okay."

They both sat on the table in the next room. Haley and Jake were waiting for their meals to be delivered by their grandpa, which he came back with in 15 minutes flat. It was two bowls of noodles. He whipped up his special bowls with a little bit of spice and rice. He served them on the table right next to them. Jake and Haley were sitting next to each other side by side. They picked up their forks, preferable over chopsticks, and began eating. Haley finished really early much to Jake's surprise, who was only half done with his lunch. This gave Haley a little daring move she wanted to do. She lowered her right arm down the table, under the tablecloth. She placed her right hand on his lap and grabbed a chunk of his flesh. Jake shuttered from her handling him like that. She came closer to his ear to tell him.

Haley: "You up for it Jackie?"

Hearing her say it in her usual sexy tone made him ready for whatever she was about to dish out. Not to mention he was starting to have erection approaching. He felt her hand let go of his thigh as it slowly moved to where his bulge was appearing in his pants. She unzipped it, letting it plop. She grabbed it, disappointed that she still felt the fabric exterior due to his underwear in the way. Jake, finding a way to combat this, slid his hand under the table as well, letting go under her skirt, and rubbing to where he thought her clit was, also feeling the fabric of her cotton panties. Both feeling in the mood, Jake used his arm to slide her panties down, letting it hang on her ankles, with Haley using the opening of his underwear to let his cock exit out of. It was at that time that Haley began stroking his cock gently, and then began to pick up speed. Jake however took his time and slid a finger inside her. He also began to finger her gently and afterwards picking up the pace. Both moaning in the pleasure they were receiving, Jake decides that he was going to do it as fast as he could, using his thumb to rub against her clit.

Haley: "Oh!! Jake!"

Jake kept thrusting his fingers into her and all the same while violently rubbing her clit as hard as he could. Thrashing her head around from the insane pleasure she was receiving, she nearly began to weaken her grip on his rod, making her shudder under his control. It didn't take long for her to reach her orgasm, making her juices flow on his finger and making her scream to the top of her lungs.

Haley: "AHHHH!"

With that noise came their grandpa.

Grandpa: "What was that?"

Haley nearly blushed at this while Jake just stood still.

Haley: "Um, I uh, saw a spider?"

Lao Shi looked at them suspiciously, but realized it was nothing. He had to go to work anyway.

Grandpa: "Well, keep it down next time."

Haley: "W-We promise. Hehe."

With that, their grandpa went back to his magical lab as they thought he would go to. Haley and Jake just went back to sitting on the chair. Haley had her orgasm, but Jake still hadn't experienced his yet. Haley felt she should return the favor. She thought that using her hands wouldn't be enough to do it. She had to try her better technique.

Jake: "Don't worry Haley, you can do it later."

Haley: "No no, I gotta give you a little something for what you did for me."

Saying this with a grin, she slid under the table. Jake didn't know where she went off to.

Jake: "Haley, where did you...Oh!"

Jake yelped. The only thing that he felt was Haley's mouth starting to engulf his rod, using her tongue to swirl around the head. Jake buckled up a little at the immense pleasure he was starting to receive.

Jake: "Crap, she's too good."

He held it in as long as he could, but no luck. Her experience with this was way too much. She used her tongue to lick all over his hard-on, not letting any bit of it untouched from her tongue. Sucking on it as well, she tried one final attempt by dropping her head down, taking all of him down her throat, gagging a little as she did this.

Jake: "Darn! AH!"

Jake's orgasm took its toll as he shot his load inside Haley's mouth and down her throat. Once again, Haley was moaning as she tastes her brother's load. It tasted so good. They heard the footsteps of their grandpa again. Haley quickly came up again, both of them putting their undergarments back on them and acting as if nothing has happened. Their grandfather came back once again.

Grandpa: "Jake, what are you yelling about this time?"

Jake: "Oh um, I just accidentally, uh, stabbed myself with a fork."

Grandpa: "...What!?"

Jake: "Your noodles tasted so good that I was digging in too fast. Sorry about that."

Grandpa: "Well, just don't eat too fast."

Jake: "Gotcha."

Lao Shi was about to turn back until he noticed something on Haley's lower lip. It looked like a single drop of some white substance.

Grandpa: "Haley there is something hanging in your mouth."

Haley was now beet red from his statement. She didn't clearly swallow all of her brother's cum. She quickly rubbed it off her mouth with her arm. She waited for Grandpa to say anything about it.

Grandpa: "Haley, wipe your mouth next time. You should know how to eat like a lady."

Haley: "Well, um, I'll try to remember that gramps."

Their grandpa then went off to his magical place again. This time they were both left alone almost tired from their afterglow of their orgasms. They looked at each other one last time.

Jake: "Haley, wanna go back home? Its almost 4 now."

Haley: "Okay Jake, we gotta go anyway. Mom might be waiting for us."

Jake: "Yeah."

With that, they got up, said goodbye to their grandpa aloud and ran back to their house. They would rather take it on foot instead of dragon force, not just because of too many people there but because they wanted to have a little talk before they got home.

To be Continued... 


	15. Approval Accepted

Sorry about being a little late. Issues. Enjoy Fic.

Jake and Haley just came out of their grandfather's store just moments ago. They decide to walk back home, just for a little talk. They were afraid. Really afraid. They were about to come home. Their father might have already arrive home by now. They were ready to take what he was going to say to them. Jake was worried about his dad. His dad didn't just look up to him as a true son, but as a man. Someone who would appreciate his work no matter what they were. Haley, too, didn't want to let her dad get mad at her. She was his pride and joy, and she didn't want that to change either. They kept walking for a while. Jake looked at Haley who was starting to get a very depressed and sad look on her face. Jake had to do something to cheer her sister up. He touched her shoulder to let her know they had to stop for a minute. Realizing this, she looked back at him to know why he did this. He reassured her by bending down and kissing her cheek, looking before to see not a lot of people looked at what he did. Haley touched her cheek with her hand, and gave him a gratifying smile.

Haley: "Thank you Jake, that meant a lot to me."

Jake: "Don't sweat it Haley."

Haley looked straight ahead and started walking with Jake following her from behind. When Jake got next to her, he held her hand and talked to her again.

Jake: "Don't worry about a thing Haley. No matter what happens, I promise you, there is nothing that they can say or do that will separate us Haley."

Haley: "Jake..."

Haley was in a lost for words. She didn't know what to say. She cared and loved deeply for Jake. He was her lover, brother and friend. Nothing could change that. All that mattered was both of them being together.

Haley: "Okay, so what do we do?"

Jake: "I don't know. Guess we'll face dad and see what he thinks."

Haley got that anger in her that made her want to lash at her dad. If her father can't approve of them, then...

Haley: "Jake."

Jake: "Huh?"

Haley: "If dad doesn't approve of us, and doesn't want us to be together, then, I don't care. We'll run away or whatever, I just..."

Jake (Shocked): "Haley, your talking crazy. We don't have to do things like that."

Haley: "But Jake, I...I love you too much to lose you."

Jake notices the tears forming in her eyes. He didn't want her to be worried or anything. He just wants to protect her.

Jake: "I love you too Haley, and I'll always love you."

Haley: "Me too Jake."

Jake bent down and gave a kiss on his sister's forehead. Haley liked the feeling of his lips on her head, but wanted it to be on her lips, or other places. (:O)

They kept walking to their house and by now were a block away from it. They felt butterflies flying around their stomachs. They were shivering all over and quivering in their boots. They didn't want to go in. Their brains were telling them not to get to the house, but their feet kept going forward. Moments later, they were in front of their house. The distance of the front door was on top of the several steps that would seal their fate. Jake and Haley stood still. They didn't want to go in. Wait, maybe they can.

Jake: "Hey, maybe he didn't arrive from work."

Haley: "Um, Jake..."

Haley pointed to their father's car, making Jake come back to danger level.

Jake: "Crap..."

Once again, they resumed to fearing the worst if they thought what their father would do to them. Jake was still brave enough to make the first move. He put one foot forward, stepping on one of the steps. Instincts taking control of him, he continued to keep putting one foot at a time as he came close to the door that would become either a nightmare or a sparing of his child hood. He felt his soul starting to come out of his body slowly every time he came closer and closer to the door. He didn't want to open the door, but his arm was reaching for the knob.

Jake: "Well, (gulp) here goes nothing."

He grabbed hold of the knob, slowly turning it right before his eyes, as well as Haley, who was still behind him, backing him up for the worst to come. Wait, backing up? She shouldn't be staying behind him, she should be staying by his side, supporting him through this very worse of times. She went up the steps and before she knew it she was standing right next to him, grabbing his left hand with hers. Jake felt more confident now. With Haley next to him, he could feel a little bit of courage starting to build within him. He was ready. She was ready. The knob was slowly turning as his hand was turning along with it. Jake could feel every second, every time the knob was turning, that he would be closer to confronting his father. He stopped thinking. Time stopped with him. He kept turning the knob. Turning it slowly, but continuously. His hand stopped. The knob stopped. It had stopped turning, feeling that the door was loosening up. Jake gulped down, feeling the pressure going to him. Looking at Haley, he had to make sure.

Jake: "You ready Haley?"

Haley: "Yes Jake, I'm ready."

Jake pushed his hand forward, making the door slowly open to them. Jake kept going and going. Soon enough, the door inevitable was wide open. He saw the inside of his house from the back. He looked at the stair and the right hand entrance to the living room. He knew his dad would be sitting on the sofa, waiting for him. Jake didn't want to waste too much time. Neither did Haley. Jake took a step in his house. He felt the atmosphere change once he entered. It didn't feel scary. It didn't even feel bad. He felt calm, cool, and nonchalant. Haley followed him inside, making sure he wasn't alone on this. She also felt as if everything wasn't going to be as bad as it should. There's only one way to prove this. Jake looked at the right side of the wall, trying to see if his dad and mom were both there. He took a peek at the opened door and took a closer look. It was them. He was freaked out. His dad was in the sofa, looking a little serious, but then a little timid at the same time. He turned back to Haley and stood hidden from his parents.

Jake: "Its them."

Haley: "Dad and mom?"

Jake: "Yes, both of them."

Haley: "Oh..."

Haley was starting to quiver in fear. She had to, however, be strong for Jake. Not just for him or her, but for both of them. She was ready.

Haley: "Okay Jake, let's go."

Jake nodded in agreement. He stepped into the entrance to the living room. There, he say his mom. She looked approvingly at him. Jake turned to his left, where he was about to make eye contact with his own father. He sensed that he would be on his left side and looking at him in disgust. He didn't hate his father. he loved his father. He only wanted his father to accept the special bond that he and Haley had together. It was time. He looked him in the eye. There, he saw his father not angry. He was, in fact, a little excited to see him and Haley. What was going on here? Jake had to say this.

Jake: "Look dad, um, I know you were a little freaked about seeing me and Haley...um, upstairs in my room, doing...um, you know. Well, I just want to say that I'm sorry you don't want us to be together. But, if you can find it in your heart dad, I..."

Mr. Long: "You don't have to say anything else Jake my boy."

Jake looked up to him, Looking up at how his dad was so cheerful and positive today. Jake had to know why.

Jake: "Dad, what..."

Mr. Long: "You don't have to worry about a thing son. Your mother and I talked about this."

Haley was trying to wrap this up too, anxious to get into the conversation.

Haley: "Mom, you mean you told dad about us?"

Mrs. Long: "Yes I did Haley."

Haley blushed furiously of her dad knowing that Jake and she were in a loving relationship. But even more embarrassing was thinking about if her mother told their father they had been having sex. Their father was not done yet.

Mr. Long: "Listen kids. I'm sorry about being so angry with you both. It's just that I thought at first that Jake forced you into doing this."

Jake (Offended): "I would never do that dad."

Mr. Long: "I know son. Let me finish. And I know that you both didn't do this just for pleasure."

They both blushed at that comment. Their dad found out about their sexual relationship as well as their loving one.

Mr. Long: "But your mother talked to me, and...I think its great to know that you both really do love each other."

Jake and Haley looked up to him in amazement. Finally, their dad had been happy with this the whole time.

Jake: "Really dad?"

Haley: "You serious?"

Mr. Long: "Absolutely. You both are wonderful children. You're my children. I don't care what you guys do, I'll always love you both the same way as always."

They both gave him a warm smile.

Mr. Long: "You guys are everything to me. We're family. We are to support each other and stick with each other until the very end."

Jake: "You go it dad."

Haley: "Yeah."

Mrs. Long: "Thank you honey."

Mr. Long: "Yup, your both in love. Oh what am I saying, you both love each other with all your hearts. I know you guys will be happy with your decisions and future plans."

Haley: "We sure are."

Mr. Long: "Yes, that I understand. Now, about your, well, sex lives."

They both became nervous of the last part he said. They were ready to hear his opinion on their 'seriousness' of their love for one another.

Mr. Long: "I'll approve of it, since you guys have proven to care for each other as much as I have hoped for."

They both were ecstatic. Finally. No more secrets. No more hiding. No more running away. It was all fine. All good. Jake and Haley can now express their love without the fear of other people knowing. They still, however, had to hear what their dad was going to say.

Mr. Long: "Now, you guys can make love on a regular basis, but you must have protection at all times."

Haley: "Don't worry dad, we have been having protected sex."

Mr. & Mrs. Long: "You are?"

Haley: "Yeah, I'm on the pill."

Her father nodded approvingly at her words.

Mr. Long: "Well, in that case, you children go have fun. Its still daytime outside, enough to burn it outside with your friends."

Haley and Jake looked at him with smiles on their faces once again. They were so happy about this, they came up to him. Haley threw her arms around her dad and hugged him really tight. Jake put his hand on his shoulders, showing he was also glad about his dad's approval. It didn't take long for their mom to come up and join them by standing next to the couch that her husband was sitting on. They were a happy family. Jake and Haley let go of him and wanted to hear what he wanted to say.

Mr. Long: "Okay kids, here's $40. Now you kids go have fun."

Haley & Jake: "Thanks dad."

With that said, the young couple put went out the door in a flash, slamming the door behind them when they were both outside. Jake jumped all the way down the concrete floor with one jump, showing how he was excited for his dad being so cool with them. Haley skipped happily and humming her way down, grabbing Jake's hand as she was next to him on the sidewalk. They both looked at each other happily, giving each other a quick kiss on the lips.

Back in the Living Room...

Mr. Long: "You know honey, I think our children will keep their promises to each other."

Mrs. Long: "They sure will honey."

Mr. Long: "Good, I wish them the best of luck with their relationship."

They both looked at each other. Mrs. Long bent her head down to his, locking him in another passionate kiss. Both were now getting in the mood for love now. Mrs. Long saw this as a perfect opportunity.

Mrs. Long: "Hey honey, why don't we go upstairs. Its been a while since we done anything romantic."

Mr. Long grinned at her response.

Mr. Long: "You bet ya, honey."

Both of them got up and ran to their bedroom. Locking the door behind them, in case anyone comes in, they both kissed each other passionately on the lips. Before long, things were really getting heated up between them, making them come together and sharing a wonderful evening in bed.

Meanwhile, back to Jake and Haley...

Haley: "Hey Jake, what do you want to do now?"

Jake: "Well, how about we go see Spud and Trixie now, let's just see how they're both doing."

Haley: "Okay, and after that, it will just be you and me."

Haley giving a very surprising grin.

Jake: "Oh, you'll know that sooner than you think."

Jake responded giving her a grin of his own.

Both of them started walking. They were going to go see Trixie and Spud.

To Be Continued...

I apologize for the delay. The next chapter will be up in no time.


	16. Other's Aftermath

Note: "This is the "New" Season of Jake and Haley. I apologize for being late, but vacation has its toll. Well, have fun for these chapters to come."

Jake and Haley had never been so relieved. They now know that their parents accepted their love, though they were brother and sister. They only wish that other people could accept it. Heck, they wish that the whole world could see it. It was as if a huge boulder of a burden has been lifted from the both of them. They were so excited they couldn't just stay quite.

Haley: "Wow, I'm so happy!"

Jake: "Thank goodness. Now we can do whatever we want and not worry about anyone around us anymore."

Haley: "Yeah, its great."

They were still holding hands and walking on the sidewalk. It was about 2:00 PM, past evening. They were heading for Trixie's house, where Spud and Trixie were waiting for them. Speaking of Trixie and Spud...

Trixie's house at 11:00 PM...

Meanwhile, Spud and Trixie had both had a very great night together as well. It took a while for Spud to actually get it, but it looks like he did just as good. Trixie was the first to wake up. She looked at her alarm clock to see what time was it.

Trixie: "11? Darn, that was a deep sleep I got, maybe my only one."

She looked back at spud, who she was putting her hand on and her chest next to his. She smiled as she saw him sleep in such a peaceful way. She then gave a satisfying grin.

Trixie: "We had a great night yesterday didn't we?"

Spud: "Yes we did!"

Trixie nearly jumped out of her bed. Spud opened his eyes and stood up on her bed.

Trixie: "Damn Spud, don't scare me like that again."

Spud: "Oh sorry, I just had a bad dream. But I forgot. Wait, did I forget I had a bad dream? Oh wait, was my bad dream about me forgetting I had a bad dream. Is THIS a bad dream?"

Trixie sighed again. He was still his old self, but then again, he was really 'talented' in some activities.

Trixie: "Time to get up Spud."

Spud: "Okay. Wait...Why are we naked?"

Spud looked really nervous when he saw the both of them on Trixie's bed wearing nothing at all.

Trixie: "Don't you know Spud? We just had sex yesterday."

Spud: "We had sex?"

Spud fainted. He collapsed on the bed once again. Trixie looked annoyed now.

Trixie (Whispering to herself): "Damn, still with this fainting thing? Wait until we go to see how Haley and Jackie. They might have also did what me and Spud just did."

Spud came out from his unconsciousness and was shocked again.

Spud: "Haley and Jake had sex?"

He fainted again.

Trixie: "For gosh sake's please don't do this again when we go there."

Trixie got an idea. She got out of her bed and went to her door. She opened her door. Not too much, just slightly ajar. An aroma fragranced the room that Spud could smell. Spud got up.

Spud: "Do I smell waffles?"

Trixie's mom was making waffles. It was about 1 hour ago she would usually make breakfast, so that was the 'antidote' for Spud's faint falls. He jumped out of her bed excitedly and put his clothes on as fast as possible. Trixie just sighed, but in a relaxing way.

Trixie: "Well, at least I know what I could do to wake him up. And...maybe a little something else."

A mischievous smile crossed her face. She went to her drawer and took a fresh style of clothes for her evening day. It was a light blue top with dark long blue jeans, matched with greenish blue shoes. After she was fully dressed, she looked around. Where was Spud?

Trixie: "Spud? Spud where are you!"

She looked to see that the door was wide open. She was pissing scared. He looked and saw his clothes were still on the floor. Which means...

Trixie: "Damn Spud. Remember to put your clothes on before you get to breakfast."

She quickly hopped her way downstairs to see where he was. She saw Spud, naked, eating waffles with her father and mother. Trixie was now going to shoot herself for seeing her lover on the table with no clothes on. However, Trixie's mom was facing the pan to cook pancakes while her dad read the paper. None of them saw him, yet. She went over to him.

Trixie: "Spud, what do you think your doing!"

Spud: "Eating some waffles."

Trixie: "What are you doing, eating her naked!"

Spud: "I'm not naked. Am I? But what if I'm not? But what if I am?"

Trixie (sigh): "Get your skinny white ass upstairs and get dressed before my parents see you."

Spud: "Fine. Fine. Wow you are so rude Trixie."

Trixie: "(Look whose calling who rude.)"

Spud dashed out of the kitchen a second before her mother turned around.

Trixie's mom: "Honey, do you want some waffles?"

Trixie: "Sure thing mama. Hehe."

Spud ran upstairs and quickly got dressed. He came back downstairs showing his proper self.

Trixie: "Now that's more like it."

Spud: "Yeah, I guess."

Spud craned his head in annoyance. Trixie giggled when she saw this. She came closer and gave him a peck on the cheek. They didn't know they were being watched or heard.

Trixie's mom: "Aw, ain't that cute. Honey, our baby's got herself a man."

Trixie's dad put down the paper and looked really serious.

Trixie's dad: "Oh that's nice pumpkin, if you want get $40 from my wallet upstairs and go outside to have some fun with this...uh?"

Spud: "Spud sir."

Trixie's dad: "Yeah, Spud whatever."

Trixie went upstairs to get the money, but Trixie's dad looked at Spud really strict like.

Trixie's dad: "Now listen here boy, if you do anything stupid or fool around with my daughter I am going to go gangster up your ass like any other of what you kids are doing these days."

Spud was a little scared.

Spud: "You got it chief."

Trixie's dad: "That's what I thought."

Footsteps were heard coming closer. It was Trixie with the money as she looked anxious to go out on a first date with Spud.

Trixie: "Thank you daddy."

Trixie's dad turned from serious to caring as he saw her daughter look bright.

Trixie's dad: "Okay sweetie you two have fun."

Trixie ran out the door and leaving it open for Spud. Before Spud could go out, Trixie's dad talked to him again.

Trixie's dad: "I know where you live. I've been in the Marines."

Spud: "Good for you sir. Good luck!"

Spud ran out in a flash. He closed the door behind him and he and Trixie were ready to go. Spud had breakfast but Trixie didn't. She didn't want to gain weight anyway. In fact, she told Spud about it.

Trixie: "Spud, do I look fat."

Spud: "Duh, of course you do. Your like a whale."

Trixie (Furious): "WHAT!"

Spud: "Joking, you look alright. I guess."

Trixie: "You guess!"

Spud: "Joking again, but seriously. Do I think that? Nah, then your fine."

Trixie: "Aw, thank you Spud, even though I couldn't understand what in the world you were saying. But thanks for the compliment."

She gave him a passionate kiss this time. Locking his lips with hers, Spud took in the heat and kissed her back. 40 sec later, they broke apart for some air.

Trixie: "We gotta go and see if Jake and Haley are doing anything."

Spud: "Yeah, I'd like to see the look on their face when they see us together."

Trixie just looked really shocked. She grabbed him and told him not to.

Trixie: "Oh no no no. We ain't gonna tell him."

Spud: "Why?"

Trixie: "Because he ain't use to it. That's why."

Spud: "Well, how about later?"

Trixie: "Maybe. Come on let's go get some lunch."

Spud: "Right behind you."

It was already 12:30, Lunch time would be in a handful of restaurants by now. Spud, obviously, is a heavy eater. It wouldn't take long for him to get hungry again. Trixie looked to see if any restaurants were opened. There was one that was still opened. It was an open café that sold chocolates and French toast. They went inside to grab some bites.

Trixie: "We gotta stay for a while and just enjoy the view. What do you think."

Spud: "As long as we eat I don't give a crap what we do. I love this place."

Trixie: "(Sigh)."

With that said, they stayed and ate for a while. By the time they were finished it was almost 2:00 PM. With that, Jake and Haley were just on their way. They were just on the corner of the building where Trixie and Spud were just staying at. Jake and Haley kept walking for their mark.

Haley: "Well Jake, I hope we get to their house soon. I heard Trixie's mom's pancakes are great."

Jake: "They sure are. Let's go over there."

Jake and Haley went to their ways until they saw what they couldn't believe was happening. Trixie and Spud were together. But that wasn't the worst part. They were enjoy it? And that was not even the worse of worse parts. They watched the couple.

Trixie: "Well, since the day is going good so far, How about a kiss?"

Spud: "Sure I'm game."

With that, they locked in for a passionate kiss that was both luring and desirable. Jake and Haley were surprised by their actions. A little time for some fun. Trixie opened her eyes a bit, and she saw two familiar figures. Wait. It can't be. It was Jake and Haley coming her way. Now Trixie was afraid. She pulled the kiss away as quick as she could. But she knew they already saw it. What was the point. Haley approached the table first.

Haley: "Hey guys, how are you both doing."

Jake: "Yeah, doing anything so far."

Trixie: "Don't play guys. I'll confess, me and Spud...are a ...couple..."

Laughing Hysterically was the prediction for them to express Trixie's response about herself and Spud. But they had to stop laughing or they would blow themselves up.

Trixie: "Stop laughing!"

Jake: "hehe...Sorry Trixie its just...Bff HAHAHA!"

Haley: "HAHA!"

Trixie: "Stop laughing or I'll bite your tongue off!"

Jake: "O-Oh, like you "bite off" Spud's tongue? HAHAHA!"

Trixie: "Stop that or I'll kick your ass Jackie. Seriously."

Jake: "Speaking off Ass, did you let him touch yours? HAHA!"

Haley: "Hehe, this is so...Hahaha, hilarious!"

Spud: "No, I didn't touch her ass. I touched her breast."

Jake and Haley: "...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Trixie had had enough of this play time. She came closer and pulled both their ears together until they both bumped each other on their heads. They calmed down a bit and felt exhausted from the almost continuous laughter that they had done to Trixie and Spud.

Spud: "Well, what's wrong with us being together?"

Jake: "Its not that, its just...I mean Trixie having a crush on you? Trixie you probably kill him everytime he does something lame."

Trixie: "Yeah, but I actually like it like that. It's actually cute when he does that little kid thing with his mind. So anyway, what y'all doing?"

Haley: "We were just about to head for a place to eat. That is if Jake's hungry or anything."

Jake: "Yeah I'm down with that."

Spud: "Its so great today. If only Jake got someone he loved too."

Jake: "Uh, Spud, I do. With Haley."

Spud's eyes bulged out.

Spud: "You and Haley are in love?"

He fainted.

Trixie, Haley, and Jake: "..."

Spud got up again.

Spud: "Psyche. Fooled you all."

They were all surprised that he was still able to walk after that action. Spud just laughed, seeing the look on their faces.

Spud: "Fooled you all. Don't worry I knew about this for a while. Besides I don't have to worry about it now. I forgot this ever since me and Trixie had sex last night."

Jake and Haley couldn't hold their laughter any more and all of a sudden spew their laughing and howler all on Trixie and Spud. Trixie was now really embarrassed and even put her hand on Spud's mouth to shut him up. It was than that Haley and Jake had to stop laughing or they would have exploded.

Haley: "You guys did what?"

Jake: "Trixie...and Spud..."

Jake exploded with laughter, followed by Haley. Their lungs couldn't let out any more air, so they had to think of something else and give themselves some air. Trixie and Spud were both embarrassed by their conversation. Trixie, however, was starting to rise with anger.

Trixie: "Darnette! What is wrong with you guys! Are you ashamed of us?"

Jake: "No its not that, its just we didn't know you guys would actually be together."

Trixie: "To be honest, I didn't neither. But Spud is really sweet. Besides, that means that we don't have to do any more serious things for our calendars right?"

Haley: "Sure thing."

Spud: "So what do we do now?"

Trixie: "Well, I know what we can do."

Jake: "What do you mean by that?"

Trixie: "Well, since you and Haley have a thing for each other, and me and Spud have the same feeling, I think I know what we all can do together."

Everyone was trying to think what Trixie meant.

To Be Continued...


	17. Great Time

Note: Finally, a new chapter. Sorry it took long, had alot of work, but I always keep my promise. Longest will be 2 months, but I care about my fans. But you were all patient and I feel guilty about it. Here you go, the chapter you have been waiting for.

Almost a while ago, Jake and Haley joined Spud and Trixie. It was like any day, well, everyday is not an average day in Jake's life. They met up in the Café table when all of a sudden they noticed Spud and Trixie being not as normal as they should be. It turned out Spud and Trixie were dating. Laughing hysterically but halting to catch their breathes, Jake and Haley stopped for a while to know what Trixie wanted them to do now they all joined up.

Trixie: "Well, I know something we can do."

They all waited patiently until she came with the answer. They were really starting to get anxious about what she wanted to do that was really worth having four of them do something.

Trixie: "I think we should...Go on a Double Date!"

Haley: "Hey that's a good idea."

Jake: "Yeah, I'll go with."

Spud: "...Wait did she say something already."

Trixie: "Let's just have some fun and not worry about all of this so much. We can do this without messing up now can we?"

They all nodded, with Spud nodding even though not knowing what they were even going to do. They were talking about stuff that happened on television, games and such to pass the time. It was finally nearly 4:00 PM. They we're on their way to go to a plaza, an open mall where there was going to be a dance party from 5 to 6, since the library breakfast party was just up and running at the moment. They had to wait. So to pass the time, they just sat on the bench, talking to each other again.

Jake and Haley sat next to each other on one of the yellow benches next to the café with Trixie and Spud sitting on a green bench about a yard away.

Jake: "So where do you wanna go?"

Haley: "Well, I'm not quite sure, but wherever is good, at least we'll both enjoy it together."

Jake: "You said it."

Haley: "However, as long as they have a nice design of paintings and wall paper like in those Italian restaurants then I'll go with that anyday."

Jake (Giggling): "Okay sis, whatever you say."

Spud: "Yo Jake!"

Spud yelled from the bench with Jake yelling back in response.

Jake: "Yo What?"

Spud: "There is a wall printed with Rumney in the back of this building."

Jake: "So?"

Spud: "Let's check it out."

Jake: "You can do it alone, I'm just gonna chill here for a little while. Besides, you'll have all the time in the world."

Spud: "Fine, I'll go at it."

Spud stopped yelling and looked to Trixie.

Spud: "Wanna go see it?"

Trixie: "Fine, better than sitting here. As long as we do something to pick up the time, I'm up for it."

Spud: "Great, we'll be back in a while."

Spud took Trixie by her arm and left. They disappeared behind the corner of one of the shops in the open mall. Jake and Haley we're all by themselves now.

Haley: "Jake, where are we going to go again?"

Jake: "Beats me, but I think we can have fun here after Spud and Trixie come back."

Haley: "Hey look."

They both watched as the party was starting to unfold. Spud and Trixie just came back, Trixie being disappointed.

Trixie: "That ain't graffiti, it was just a crayon drawing."

Spud: "You don't need spray paint to make an art so beautiful as that."

Trixie: "It was just a cat with whiskers..."

Spud: "An ORANGE cat with whiskers. Use corrective details this time."

Trixie: "Argh..."

Jake saw them coming to them and decided to tell them the party was starting.

Jake: "Yo guys, the party is going to be up any second now."

Trixie: "Thank goodness, I thought it would take forever."

Spud: "Yeah, but she is a very bad looker at cats."

Trixie: "Are we going to start with that nonsense again?"

Spud: "Seeing as how I am a very good guesser at people and their character, yes I think that a lot and it is not nonsense, cause it makes sense to put whiskers on a cat."

Trixie just drops her mouth down with such disbelief.

Trixie: "You still don't get it do you?"

Haley comes off of the bench and grabs Jake by his arm.

Haley: "Come on Jake, let's dance."

Jake: "Fine by me."

They both went in the center and just danced the music to the hip hop beat.

Spud: "Well their doing good for beginners."

Trixie: "What are you waiting for? Let's do it as well."

Spud: "After what you said about the cat, I am thinking about reconsidering tha-"

Trixie: "JUST DO IT!"

Spud (Freaked out): "Yes maam..."

Trixie grabs him by the arm and drags him in the dance floor. It was a long dance, about an hour or two, but it was very well spent and everyone had a great time to say the least. They didn't have any unfortunate dilemmas like any Stereotypical cartoon action (Which we all hate), but they ignored all of the things that have been going on and only focused on eachother.

Haley: "You know Jake, you aren't half bad... Considering you have two left feet."

Jake just sneered at her last comment.

Jake: "Well, I may have two left feet but at least their two inches longer than yours is."

Haley: "Yeah, keep talking to yourself."

Haley giggled at his little irritation. It actually turned her on. This could very well be an interesting night. While they were dancing, Haley pressed her body closer to his.

Haley: "Slow dancing is what we should do. What do you say?"

Jake: "Well...fine, I guess it won't hurt to try it out."

Soon, the high loud hip hop music were turned to slow songs. Haley put her arms way up on his shoulders. Since she was about a few inches short, her hands touched his shoulders the Maximum of her reach. Jake had no trouble with wrapping his arms around her. Slowly they just moved a step left then a step right. They are actually having a great time now. Haley saw now this was a chance for romanticism to take place between them. Because of this, she pressed her head onto his body and looked as if she was sleeping. She then said to him.

Haley: "Jake, I really am having a great time."

Jake: "Thanks, I guess you can say I'm trying."

Haley: "Thank goodness, since you do rarely do anything this important."

Jake sneered at her cocky attitude.

Jake: "Well, I'd like to see you do any better. How about taking me to "Looney Land."

Haley: "Excuse me? I was like 2 when I saw that show. I don't like stuff like that anymore."

Jake (Snickering): "Pff, yeah, well anyway, I was wondering if you think that this was a good idea."

Haley: "I totally do."

Jake: "Not that, I mean...you know, bringing Trixie and Spud."

They both looked at them. Spud was known to have "two left feet." So they we're doing their best to dance.

Trixie: "Darnette Spud, learn to dance better."

Spud: "I did, I saw Highschool Musical, but it doesn't look like its working."

Trixie: "Argh, it's a slow dance fool..."

Spud: "Oh right. Heh..."

Back to Jake and Haley, they just giggled at the sight of them. At least they themselves were having a great time. Nothing could have been better for them more than anything else in the world. They are having a great time, dancing to the music. They switched up with slow dance, to rock n roll and finally tango-like music. This lasted for nearly 2 hours now. Its already 8:00. They really didn't want to go, but curfew took its toll (We all hate curfew don't we?). they better go home now. Jake and Haley stopped dancing and went over to Spud and Trixie.

Jake: "Guys, we better get going."

Spud: "Aww, why?"

Jake: "We can't stay up this late. The cops will bust us."

Trixie: "Jake is right Spud."

Spud: "Argh...Oh well, I guess I need to cool off anyway."

Haley: "Jake and I will head to our house now. We will see you guys soon okay?"

Spud: "Agreed."

Trixie: "I hope so."

Jake: "Guess that settles it."

Jake and Haley went to their house, with Spud and Trixie going to theirs. By that time, Jake and Haley we're both walking along, hand in hand.

Haley: "This day is turning out better than I expected."

Jake: "Well, when you are with The American Dragon himself, days are always this good."

Haley: "Ha! I guess. Once in while that is."

Jake: "Oh, okay wise girl. We'll just see who can do what any day."

Haley (Grinning): "Oh, we'll see alright."

Minutes of talking later, they arrived in the stair porch of their house. They opened the door slowly, since the door was open cause their parents were still in it. It wouldn't be a problem to wake them up, since work can put a grown up out for a long time.

Haley went up slowly, while Jake stayed behind to take his Shoes off. He then followed Haley to his room, because his bed was bigger. Haley was already in Jake's bed, lying down with her arms and legs spread wide, tired from the day they had, which was well spent and really exhausting, but still was a great day.

Haley: "Well, I pretty much am tired for the most part."

Jake: "Me too, this was a pretty good day so far."

Haley: "Well, the day is not over yet."

Haley gave him a wink, both of them now starting to get aroused from what their gonna do soon. With that signal, Jake closed his door, locking it. He then jumped on the bed on top of her, but used his hands and feet to not squash her, and kissed her strongly and passionately. Haley returned the favor and stuck her tongue out, licking his lips and using all her strength to push it inside his mouth. Jake, feeling her tongue wiggling freely oh his, slightly nibbled at it, and sucked it like a pacifier. Only seconds later that they had their fun that they needed to let go for air. Breathing slightly, Jake was the first one to make his move. He took hold of her shirt and lift it up. He threw it somewhere out of his bed. Jake then noticed something that kind of surprised him. She didn't have her training bra on.

Haley (Grinning): "I didn't feel like being fully covered, so I had to do what I had to do."

Jake: "Guess you did good for the both of us."

Chuckling but not even starting, Jake put his fingers on the bands of her skirt, slowly pulling them down so that she was now only in her panties. Haley all of a sudden jumped up, now sitting on the bed with him. She proceeded in taking his shirt off. She wants him to take everything off of him as much as he did. Helping her and saving time, Jake pulled down his pants as well, now both exposed to each other in their undergarments. Both of them were now hypnotized by each other's naked exposed bodies and wanted as much of each other as they could possibly can. Jake was the first to make his move.

Jake: "Lie down."

Submissively, Haley did as she was told. She spread her legs a little more, to give him an imaginary foreshadowing glimpse of her privates. Jake put his head down to where her slit was surely to be and took a lick or two in her area. Haley shrieked at the sudden stroke of wet slimy muscle nudging at her delicate self. After a few more silvery strokes, Jake used his teeth and bit down on the strings that held her underwear, and slowly slid it, using only his teeth to support it. He slowly pulled it down until it was now resting on her feet. She kicked them off once Jake's head moved away just enough for her to remove them on her own. He now peered at her oh so fragile self in front of him. Playing along, she spread her legs again. This time a bit wider. He was really surprised she could so... naughty. Seeing that made him get turned on as well. Now it was Haley to strip him off his final shed of clothing. She stood up again, and then got on all fours. She then closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and stuck her tongue out as far as she could, nearly an inch and a half her tongue was shown. She made a few long hard licks from the bottom to top of his prick, covered by his underpants. Just like he did with her. He was now the one begging for her to take it off this time. She also used her teeth to pull them off, but only until his knees, since he was kneeling and not lying on his back like she did. She then took a long glimpse of his now full-grown erection. Haley just couldn't wait any longer. She lied back down once again and spread her legs out for him to enter.

Haley: "I'm ready Jake. Put it in."

He did as she told him. Slowly into her entrance, and with strong thrust he was finally in. She yelped in pleasure once he had entered. He then stuck out a little until only the head was in, and then thrust it in again. He did this slowly as usual, but in no time picked up speed and quickly pumped into her as hard and fast as he could. She couldn't handle this much. She was really getting all the pleasure she could as for tonight. She moaned a little louder after every thrust until she started to let out muffled yells through her gritting teeth. She pulled her arms out and held his neck closer to him.

Haley: "Ah. Ah! Ah! JAKE!"

Hearing his name meant that he was really giving it to her. But Jake was receiving as much pleasure as she was. He could feel her extreme tightness and warmth wrapped around him, as if it were her mouth. She also gave an aroma that drove him to his limits. Every thrust he gave her made her squirt drop after drop of her own sweet juice onto his prick to lubricate it so that he was now easily pumping into her. Pleasure was surging through his body.

Jake: "H-Haley!"

Not wanting to stop, he kept going, knowing that he was going to have a very great climax when he was finished. Haley was now feeling her build up of her own increase of pleasure as he kept going. Both were now reaching their point. With each thrust getting stronger, there was no way they could hold it any longer.

Haley: "Jake!"

Jake: "Haley! Ugh!"

Both of them screamed with massive orgasms. Juices flowed from Haley and onto Jake, with Jake squirting as much fluids as he could inside of her. Both of them were no doubt exhausted. They had to breathe quite harshly to get to their normal breathing parts. Haley crawled her way back to him.

Haley: "You...never cease to amuse me do you?"

Jake: "Well, I do what I can."

Haley: "Heh, thank goodness."

Jake's eyes bulged to what he was seeing now. Haley saw him and wondered why he was doing that.

Jake: "Um, heh Haley... I uh, you see...Here feel it yourself."

Jake took Haley's hand and made her touch his rod. Haley couldn't believe it. He was still hard. Guess today was a bit different for him this time. Haley was really surprised, and also thought of something else to do.

Haley: "You know Jake, we can do something a little...different."

Jake: "What do you mean."

Haley stood up, and went on all fours. She looked back at him and smiled assuringly.

Haley: "We can do what they call "Anal Sex."

Jake: "Um, really? I don't know."

Haley: "Oh, come on Jake. I've seen this before. It's actually pretty good. We should just try it."

Jake: "Are you sure? It might hurt a bit."

Haley: "So?"

Jake admired her bravery. He decided what the heck. It would be a new experience for the both of them anyway. He stood just a little on his bed and knelt down behind her, getting a good view of her rump. He then put the head of his prick just a bit closer to her ass hole. He slowly went in. Haley could feel it but it didn't feel that bad so far. He then moved a little more in. He filled Haley up until he stopped and saw that his cock had disappeared inside her. Haley shrieked in pain the first 2 inches that he came in. The more he went in the more she was in pain, but she knew it was just like her first time with him, it would hurt the first time but it would all be okay. Jake heard her moan from the pain she was receiving. He was worried enough to ask her.

Jake: "You okay."

Haley: "...N-Never better."

Saying straightforward, Jake knew it was time now. He slowly got out of her and made another thrust inside her. Haley's moans were starting to subside with a little more pleasure this time, now that her anus is used to his size. He repeats his actions, doing it slowly at first. He then begins to speed up just a bit, feeling her even more. Haley went from moaning in pain to squealing in pleasure now. It wasn't as very pleasurable as vaginal sex, but it was actually easier since Jake was sliding in and out smoother than with her other hold. Haley then used one of her fingers to rub her clit to get extra amounts of pleasure, using her other hand to grab hold of the wall supporting the bed. Jake felt how smooth her anus was. It was actually much smoother and easier to move than her other hole. They can get use to this. He quickly sped up, making the both of them moan immensely.

Haley: "Jake! This feels...g-good!"

Jake: "Yeah!"

He kept thrusting in and out of her, making her scream louder with pleasure. It was a very great experience. But it was also very short. Both of them were now starting to feel their inner build ups once again. Haley was rubbing her clit harder and faster. Jake was pounding her forcefully, and now they both are going to explode.

Haley: "J-Jake! AHH!"

Jake: "HALEY!"

Haley squirted out, her juices on his bedside in a form of a small puddle of stain. Jake came inside her, filling her up to the max. Haley felt his hot semen lubricating her insides. A few more seconds of their after glows, but still one, Jake slowly slid out of her, a few drops of his semen coming out of her hole, which was a big gap. Jake fell on his back right after, with Haley wiped out from her double orgasms. She used the rest of her strength to crawl to Jake and rest her body on his.

Haley: "That was really...enjoyable..."

Jake: "I know. We should do it again sometime."

Haley: "...Yup..."

Jake: "Goodnight Haley. I love you."

Haley: "I love you so much Jake."

Jake put his head down and kissed her. Both of them slowly falling asleep. Until Jake found out something else.

Jake: "Oh my Gosh!"

Haley: "What?"

Jake: "Our parents are here weren't they?"

Haley: "Yeah? Its okay, they accepted us as-"

Jake: "No, I mean we were screaming and everything. Did you think they heard us with our yells and moans? You think they woke up listening to us?"

Haley (Giggling): "Don't worry Jakey. They might be very tired. They would have came here by now. I'm sure they didn't hear us and their both sound asleep right now."

Jake and Haley's Parent's room

Their mom and dad were both lying face up. Their eyes were WIDE open to what they had heard for the past 20 minutes. They heard their son and daughter screaming and yelling the ENTIRE time. They knew what they were doing.

Mr. Long: "WOW...Um...err...hmm...Okay?"

Mrs. Long: "Dear, let's just close our eyes...go to sleep...and never speak about what we just heard tonight okay?"

Mr. Long: "You got that right, let's just forget this ever happened."

They both closed their eyes.

Mr. Long (Whispering to himself): "Wait to go son. Show Dear Haley how us Long men Really give it to them."

Mrs. Long: "What was that?"

Mr. Long: "Oh, nothing. I didn't say anything."

Mrs. Long: "Okay, night."

Mr. Long: "Goodnight."

Both of them closed their eyes again.

Mr. Long (Whispering but loudly): "Tomorrow night when they do it again I gotta get my video camera next time."

Mrs. Long: "WHAT!"

Mr. Long: "Nothing dear nothing."

Mrs. Long: "Did you just say-"

Mr. Long: "No I didn't!"

Mrs. Long: "Argh, fine."

They closed their eyes...again...

Mr. Long (Thinking): "(Maybe my wife can learn a thing or two from our kids!)"

The End? (or is it?)

Note: Sorry it was a long time, but I finally "finished." Just kidding. It MIGHT be finished. If you guys want this story to continue I have a few more Chapters I can think of to continue this story, plus give epilogues for this story.

Hope you enjoyed the "Ending", or is it?


	18. Coming Soon

New epilogue story being worked on:

Coming soon!

"Haley Confesses II"


End file.
